Our Life
by OceanblueLiz
Summary: Sequel to My Life.Chad and Sonny are finally married,but it's been kept a secret for the sake of their starting careers.Just when everything was going great,new problems started to come, including one special person:Chloe. Will they survive or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny POV**

The sun shone brightly as morning came. I moved my arm across the bed trying to look and feel Chad's body next to mine. He wasn't there. I opened my eyes and looked next to me. Chad must've gone to work already. I sat up and removed to the covers from me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I started the shower and got in. I suppose I should tell you what has happened. Well…

Chad and I got married a month after my 19 birthday. Everything went great. I graduated as valedictorian from high school. Chad started his new show right after I started my second semester of senior year. Turns out he already graduated high school. The show was a success. He was soon famous. He never let Hollywood get to him, although it did affect his ego a bit, but I still loved him. Soon after I graduated school, my dad's friend offered me a recording contract. Apparently he had heard me sing a while back and loved it, after some thought I agreed. When Chad and I got married, my dad bought us a house closer to the studios. It was really nice of him, especially considering it was huge. My mom stopped insulting me and so did Jasmine. Jasmine was still dating James, and about that night someone broke in. Well we decided to forget about it since it never happened again and nobody was and I have been married for 4 months now and everything was going great. And as for the secret garden, well that disappeared and I haven't seen it since.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans and a blue flow top with a brown belt in the middle. I put on my black high heels and long heart necklace. I curled my hair and added a touch of makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Not to be conceited, but I look hot. I walked towards my vanity and grabbed my black bag, making sure I had my keys, phone and wallet. I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple. After I finished it, I threw it away and got out of the house. I locked it, and headed towards my car. Once in there I took my phone out. I had to be at the studio in 30 minutes. I started my car and drove off. Once I got there I headed towards my dressing room. I still had 20 minutes left. I decided to go visit Chad. I walked to stage 2 and went right in. They were in the middle of a scene.

"Take 5 everyone." The director said. Once Chad saw me, he smiled and walked towards me. Once he reached me we wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Sonshine." I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey Chaddy. Why didn't you say bye this morning?"

"I'm sorry baby, I got to come in early to shoot some scenes and you looked so peaceful and beautiful that I didn't want to wake you." I pecked his lips softly.

"Mm well, ok. When's your break?" He thought for a bit.

"Like in 2 hours." I pouted. He chuckled.

"Well ok, I'll see you in a few hours. I still have to check with my manager on some stuff and record some songs."

"Well I can't wait to hear them. I'll meet you in your dressing room and maybe we can, you know, do something. Since our dressing rooms are sound proof." He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Nope." I got out of his embrace.

"Well, we'll see about that." He winked at me and I laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye, love." I walked back to the studio. I met up with my manager, Angie, there.

"Hey Sonny." I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Angie, so what's for today?" We sat down on the couch.

"Well I need you to record your new song and we need to do your photo shoot. We also need to record a scene for your music video."

"That's so much." I whined.

"Oh stop whining, miss perfect life." I laughed. "Now let's go. The sooner, the better." I smiled and we headed off to recording room.

* * *

><p>I was in my dressing room, looking in song book. I kept all my ideas here and never let anybody look in it. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I chuckled. <em>Chad.<em> He started kissing my neck.

"Hey babe." I chuckled and turned around to face him. He automatically pressed his lips to mine, in a passionate kiss. I pushed him away and smiled.

"I said no." He pouted and brought me closer to him.

"And since when do I listen to you?" I quirked an eyebrow and glared at him. I crossed my arms and pushed him a bit away. He quickly realized what he said and became nervous. He pushed ne closer to him so I wouldn't walk away.

"I-I mean…um…I-um… I-I love you." He put on a nervous smile and kissed me softly. He unfolded my arms and held my hands. "I'm sorry." He mumbled in to the kiss. I smiled and so did he. I pulled away.

"It's ok. So what should we do now?"

"Well…"

"No." He pouted.

"Why?"

"You lost your chance by that comment."

"But I said sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Your sorry was for saving yourself from a mad Sonny." He chuckled. He looked a bit disappointed. "But don't worry, tonight?" His eyes quickly filled with excitement.

"Yes!" I chuckled.

"Ok, now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving and I skipped breakfast."

"Tsk…tsk Sonny." I chuckled.

"Shut up."

"No can do wifey. Now let's go." He intertwined our fingers and we left. As we walked along the hall, we met up with Portlyn. I don't like her. She was Chad's co-worker. She was always flirting with him and every other guy. She didn't know Chad and I were married, just like everybody else. Our parents said we should just say we're in a very serious relationship since our careers were just starting, so we agreed.

"Hey Chaddy." She said. She twirled her hair and stuck up her chest. I smirked.

"Um, hey Portlyn."

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded so fake.

"Um…I'm going to go to lunch with Sonny." I smiled and waved at her. She just ignored me. _Fine then_.

"Oh well, see you later." She walked passed us and flipped her hair. I watched her walk away and turned to Chad.

"I don't like her." He just smirked and hugged me.

"I don't either, but we have to suck it up, and don't get jealous baby. I only love you and anyway we're married and can't get divorced for another 10 years." I smirked.

"Well ok." Before we began to walk, a beep came from Chad's phone. He took it out and read the text. "Who is it?" He showed it to me.

**Hey Chaddy! ;) xxx-Chloe **I grabbed his phone and quickly typed in something without him seeing.

_Sorry Chloe can't talk; have to go to lunch with my beautiful and wonderful Sonshine. Bye- Chad. _ I pressed send and gave Chad back his phone. Even Chloe didn't know we were married yet. She just thought we were engaged. I convinced Chad not to tell her and invite her to the private wedding, since I still didn't trust her, but I never told him that. He read the text I sent and smiled, putting his arm around me.

"I wouldn't have said it any other way." I smiled and kissed him, passionately. He massaged my side, from the curve to my breast to the curve of my ass. I moaned. He sucked on my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I happily allowed. He pulled away and began to kiss my neck; I bit my lip, as he slowly pushed me against the wall. I brought his lips back to mine and kissed him. I pulled apart before things got any more heated. He groaned and rested his forehead against mine. We were both panting.

"Tonight?" I managed to say.

"Tonight." He said and nodded. I kissed him once more before we headed to a restaurant for lunch. _Definitely tonight._

**So this was the first chapter of the sequel. What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Since the story is rated T I'm guessing I'll have to skip the 'tonight' part and fast forward it to the next morning. Unless you guys want me to do it, then I'd put a warning at the top of the chapter and whoever doesn't want to read it will just skip to the next morning. Or a separate one shot. XD haha I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter… This story will definitely be longer then the first. Well bye! :)**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you for the reviews! :) I decided to make the 'tonight' part a separate one-shot, so I'll probably upload it tomorrow along with ch. 3 since I'm only going to have time to make this chapter. Well, Enjoy! Chapter 2…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I woke to the feeling of Chad kissing my shoulder. I turned my body to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning." I said. He smiled and kissed me once more.

"Good morning beautiful." I blushed. He ran his hand along my side and stopped at my inner thigh. He brought my leg up and hitched it around his waist. He ran his hands along my leg, tracing patterns every now and then. "Gosh how I love your legs." I chuckled.

"I've noticed." He smirked. "Don't you have work today?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I called in sick for both of us. Your manager didn't seem convinced though." I laughed.

"She knows me too well." He chuckled.

"Last night was great, shall we continue it?" I pretended to think for a bit.

"Mm, I don't know, we'll see after breakfast." He smirked. I got up and headed towards the bathroom. After I was done, I headed out to see Chad dressed in just jeans. He was shirtless. His perfect abs were visible. I walked over to my closet and put on some red panties and bra. I grabbed my short shorts but before I could put them on, I felt Chad slap my ass.

"Mm, I'm gonna have so much fun ripping these of you later." I smirked and turned to him. I ran my hand along his chest.

"That is _if _I let you." He smirked.

"Oh you will." He left a sloppy his on my neck and left. I put on my shorts and a black cami. I put on my sandals and grabbed my phone. I put on some lipstick and headed downstairs. I saw Chad near the stove making breakfast. I sat down on one of the chairs in the island and watched him.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, waffles, bacon, and some fruit salad with orange juice. And for a breakfast desert, well, you know." He winked at me and smiled.

"Sounds yummy." Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door. There was Chloe.

"Hey Sonny." She walked in without an invitation and headed towards the kitchen. I followed behind. _Rude. _Chad was just about finished with breakfast.

"Hey Chaddy." Chloe went up and hugged him and kissed his cheek. What got me jealous? The fact that Chad was shirtless.

"Oh hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" He looked at me with a confused face and I shrugged. I was annoyed. I went and sat back down on the chair.

"Well since we couldn't hang out yesterday, I decided we should hang out today." _She decided?_ "So I came by to get you." I was really annoyed by that. I hid my annoyance and displeasure with a smile. Chad got out 3 plates and began to set them up. I guess she's joining.

"You know Chloe, usually when someone is coming by they call first, especially if they _decided_ to hang out with the person." I smiled sweetly after saying that.

"Well sorry, I just thought Chad was going to say yes. Right Chad?" We turned toward Chad who was nervous.

"Uhh." I took my plate and grabbed a fork.

"Don't worry; I'm going to go eat in my room. See ya later." I headed upstairs with my food. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed. I turned on the TV and began to eat. By the time I finished eating, Chad was still downstairs with Chloe. I grabbed my plate and went downstairs to put it in the sink. Chad and Chloe were sitting in the table talking. As a walked by, I felt Chad's eyes on me. I ignored him. I dumped my plate in the sink and went back upstairs. I got on the bed and put the covers over me. I guess there was a change in plans. I turned off the TV and slid more into the covers. Tears started to form, but I forced them back. I wasn't going to cry. Soon I fell into a nap. A long nap full of nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Sonny." I heard Chad whisper. I groaned and sunk more into the pillow. "Baby wake up." He kissed my cheek. I resisted. He put his arms around me and turned me over so I was facing him. I pushed his arms away and groaned. I looked up at him.<p>

"What?" I said. He leaned down to kiss me put I moved my head, making him kiss my cheek. He sighed.

"Baby, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. I pushed him off and got up going to my closet. He followed. "Sonny."

"What?" I asked again. I grabbed a pair of blue washed out jeans and took of my shorts.

"Sonny, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the morning together. Chloe came and-"

"And what Chad?" I put on my jeans and put my shorts back in the drawer. I walked towards the shirts.

"Well I had to hang out with her, she's my best friend."

"And apparently more important than me, your wife." I took a sexy black shirt from the hang and put it on.

"What, Sonny, no. You're the most important thing in my life and you know that. Baby, don't be jealous." He chuckled and moved close to me. He tried to wrap me in his arms, but I pushed him away.

"No Chad, I don't know that and how can I not when you're choosing her over me. And don't you dare laugh, this isn't a joke." I grabbed my black high heels and put them on. I walked over to my vanity and added a bit of makeup.

"I'm not choosing her over you and I know this isn't a joke. Sonny, understand, she's my best friend. She came by and I couldn't-"I finished adding makeup and grabbed my brush. I brushed out my hair. It was still curly and looked good.

"What? You're not man enough to tell her that you were going to spend the day with me. You couldn't just say: 'Sorry Chloe I'm going to spend the day with my girl. We'll hang out another day.' You couldn't do that?" I finished my hair and headed outside to the room. Chad followed. I grabbed my purse and made sure my stuff was in it.

"She was already here Sonny. And anyway, I spent my dad with you yesterday remember. I declined her invitation to spend the day with her." I grabbed my purse and headed to look in the full-lengthen mirror.

"Oh so 2 hours and part of the night is a full day? Ok, fine, blame me." I looked in the mirror and fixed my top, showing a bit more of my breast.

"I'm not blaming you and where the hell are you going dressed like that?" I finished fixing my top and turned to him.

"I'm going to work." I walked out of our room toward the stairs.

"Are you sure, 'cause it seem like you're being a slut and is going to go get laid." That hurt. I stopped in front of the front door and turned to him. Tears were threatening to fall, but I held them back. His eyes widen in realization.

"Wow, thanks Chad. I never knew I was a slut to you."

"Sonny, I-"

"Save your sorrys Chad." With that I did, I did something I've been doing my whole life. I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Thanks so much for the reviews for the first chapter of this story. I promise I'll make this story better. :D And as I said before, The 'tonight' part is going to be a separate one-shot. I'm not going to upload it until tomorrow. I'm going to probably upload chapter 3 first, so I'll announce the one shot info there. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Bye.<strong>

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny POV**

I was sitting in a lonely Café in San Diego. I drove for about 3 hours nonstop. I had decided that it was too dangerous to keep on driving because: 1. It was getting dark and I still had to drive back home and 2. I wasn't in a very good mood to drive. I began walking around the city until I came upon this place and just sat down for some coffee. I just sat and thought. It was getting late. Right now was probably 11pm.

I felt someone sit next to me and tap my shoulder. I turned around to face them. It was Skylar. He was Chad's co-star and was currently dating Emily. What was he doing here?

"Hey Sonny." He said. I gave a small grin.

"Hey Skylar, what are you doing here?" He smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I turned back to my hot cup of coffee. It was about the 5th cup I've had so far. I stirred it. "But I'll tell you first only if you tell me why you're here after."

"Ok…" I kept my eyes on my coffee.

"Well, it's almost our, Emily and I, anniversary and I wanted to get her something special, and her favorite jewelry store is all the way out here, in san Diego, so I came here to buy her something from there." That was the cutest thing I've heard. I looked up at him.

"Aww, That's so sweet. I can't believe you'd drive out here just for her." He blushed.

"Yeah, well I really like her. So why are you here?" I looked back down at my coffee and took a sip.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. Chad and I got in a fight and so I just drove until I ended up here." I kept my head down and the tears back.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" I felt his eyes on me.

"Do you need a hug?" I lifted my head to meet his. I nodded. He took me in his arms and embraced me. I cried. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I pulled apart and wiped my tears away.

"And what was the fight about, if you don't mind me asking." I drank some more of my coffee.

"Chloe." His expression changed into an understanding one.

"Oh…yeah I don't like her. She seems like a slut." I chuckled. "I don't know how she became Chad's best friend. Probably because they both have a big ago." I laughed at that. We continued laughing for about a couple more minutes

"Thanks for making me feel better Skylar. You're a very good friend and Emily is very lucky to have you."

"You're welcome and I should be thanking you for introducing me to her."

'I know right. I'm such an amazing matchmaker." I flipped my hair back. He chuckled.

"Awe there's the Sonny we all know and love." I smiled as I stood up. I threw my empty cup of coffee and ordered another one. _Hey I still have a more than 2 hour drive back home._

"Well I should go. I have to work tomorrow and it's already past midnight." I grabbed my cup and headed toward the door.

"Yeah me too, bye. Oh and Sonny, don't get jealous of Chloe. Chad loves you very much, more than anything. Chloe doesn't stand a chance." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." After that I walked out holding my coffee in one hand, while taking out my keys with the other. I got up to my car and got in. It was very dark by now. I placed my coffee in the cup holder and drove off, heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

Where is she? Where's my beautiful Sonny? It was currently 11:30pm. I called her manager to see if she was there, but Angie said she wasn't. She said she might've gone to the doctors if she was sick, but I doubt that because I lied about her and I being sick. I called Emily and her parents, but they didn't know. I also called Skylar, but I had the same response. Chloe had called me a few times to go somewhere with her, but I had to deny. I couldn't go anywhere without knowing my love was fine and safe. I tried calling and texting Sonny, but she wouldn't answer. I groaned in frustration. Why did I have to say that? It just slipped out of my mouth. Sonny can never be a slut. She's the most beautiful and respected woman I know. UGH!

I threw my head back on the couch in frustration. I hadn't seen Sonny since our fight this afternoon. I miss her. I can't believe we would fight over something so stupid. She knows I love her, but she was right about manning up. I should have told Chloe I couldn't hang out with her, but I didn't. Gosh, I am so stupid! I picked up my phone and tried calling her again. She didn't pick up. I set my volume as high as it could go. I ran my hand through my hair and across my face. I was tired and worried and I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until I knew she was here, safe, with me.

I lay down on the couch. What if something bad happened to her? What if she _was_ at the hospital because of an accident? No they would have already called me. But she could still get kidnapped. What if they kidnapped her, or raped her? No Chad get that out of your head. Tears began to fall and pretty soon, I began crying into one of the couch pillows. I hope she's ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I had been driving for about 3 hours now, due to traffic and because San Diego is far from Hollywood. I was close to home though. I couldn't wait to go to bed. I was tired. My cup of coffee was halfway full. It was still hot though. I would probably have to sleep in the guest room, since I was still mad at Chad and I didn't want to wake him because he was probably sleeping. It was 3 in the morning after all. I got up to the front gate of my house. Only like a mile more, since it was a long driveway. I think I'm exaggerating though. Must be the coffee taking affect. Ahhh, I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore. The sleepiness is slowly drifting away. Wow I must be getting hyper.

I drove into the garage and parked my car. I got out and grabbed my cup of coffee along the way. I took my keys in hand and opened the front door. I finished my coffee and threw the cup in the trash. I walked over to the living room to turn off the lamp that was on, but stopped as I saw Chad. He was laying down on the couch asleep. His eyes looked red and puffy and a sad expressionwas on his face. His phone was on the coffee table. I grabbed it and looked through his calls. He called me at 2:50am meaning he barely fell asleep. I took out my phone. I had like a hundred missed calls from him, not including texts.

I suddenly felt bad. The couch wasn't the comfiest couch ever and he slept this late waiting for me. He also has work tomorrow, probably earlier than me. I decided to wake him up and tell him to go upstairs to bed, then I can get my clothes and stuff along the way and then I could go to the guest room. I put my purse down and knelt down next to Chad. I shook him lightly.

"Chad, wake up." He began to stir. "Chad, go up stairs to the bed." He groaned lightly and brought his hands to rub his eyes. His eyes widened as he opened them and saw me. He quickly brought his strong arms around me and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. He sat up, still holding on to me and pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling him.

"Sonny, you're ok." He whispered. He loosened his grip a bit and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me passionate and longingly. I kissed back, that is until I remembered I was still mad at him. I pulled away slowly. My forehead was rested against his, since I didn't really have a choice. He was still holding me very close.

"Chad." I sighed. His eyes opened and got filled with sadness once more.

"Sonny, where were you?" I pushed back against the couch, loosening his grip. He held me down in place, so I couldn't get of him.

"I took a drive and eventually went to San Diego. I walked a bit and went into a café. I'm sorry I didn't call." He sighed, feeling a bit relaxed. "I saw you on the couch and decided to wake you up, so that you'd go up to bed, to be more comfortable." He grinned and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Thanks for waking me up, I was worried about you. Don't scare me like that anymore." I nodded. H gave me one more hug, before standing up with his arms underneath my legs, supporting me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked up my bag from the table and headed upstairs. He kissed me softly as we went up. I couldn't help but kiss him back and melt into the kiss. Once we got up to our room, he set me down on the bed and untangled himself from me. His warmth was soon gone from my body. He closed the door and locked it and put my bag down. I took off my heels and jewelry. _Ugh, I'm supposed to be mad at him, but I don't think I can. _Chad got on top of me and gently pushed me on the bed holding me. He kissed me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Sonny, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I promise. I'm also sorry about the Chloe situation. You were right; I should have told her that. Please baby, please forgive me." He looked deep into my eyes. I thought about it for a second.

"I forgive you." He smiled widely. "but I'm still a bit mad at you." His smile died down a little. He nodded, understanding. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I understand. I think we should go to sleep now." He looked at the clock.

"Psh… I don't think I can. I drank like 6 cups of highly caffeinated coffee." I smiled. He chuckled, giving me a quick peck.

"Wow wifey. That's not good, but don't worry. You'll fall asleep once you're cuddled in my arms half naked." I smirked. I kissed him one more time.

"Fine, but I'll warn you. Once I wake up, I'm gonna have so much energy, you'll be seeing me jump up and down on the bed." He smirked. I pushed him off and took off my clothes. Leaving me in my bra and panties. He did the same until he was in his boxers. We got under the covers and I cuddled next to him, feeling his warm, toned body against mine.

"Mm are you still mad at me?"

"No." I said. "I cannot go very long being mad at you." He chuckled. I slapped his chest.

"Oww, that's not nice and same here baby." I chuckled and massaged the spot where I slapped him, kissing it softly.

"Mmm…baby… I love you." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? I'm sorry I didn't update earlier like I had said I was. I had to go buy some last minute gifts and then help my mom with Christmas Eve dinner and decorating. I'm sorry. Well I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and got much joy! I only got 2 gifts, and they were just shoes, but I'm not complaining. At least I got something :D<strong>

**The Tonight one shot isn't going to be up until either tomorow or tuesday. But it will be up before the next chapter for sure.**

**Well bye! :)**

**REVIEW**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**

**Xoxo liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny POV**

"CHADDY!" I yelled. I jumped up and down on the bed. I was really hyper. I woke up and felt like I could do anything. A huge wave of energy just hit me like huge wave at the beach. OMG I want to go to the beach! "CHADDY!" I yelled louder.

"Ugh Sonny." he turned so his back hit the bed. He took his hand from his eyes and looked up at me with tired eyes. I jumped higher, trying to touch the ceiling. I was too short though. I want to fly up like Peter Pan! Omg maybe he'll visit me at night and take me away to Neverland! Yay! Then I'll meet Tinker Bell!

"CHADDY! Get up!" he groaned once more.

"Sonny, are you ok? Why are you so hyper?" I laughed maniacally. He quickly sat up and grabbed my legs before I could jump again. He pulled me to him and sat me on his lap, holding me tightly into place.

"I told you, it's coffee! I told you yesterday that if I slept than I would be super-duper hyper today." His eyes widened. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I want to jump, but Chad was still holding me into place. I began jumping in his lap. Since I was straddling him, I eventually started grinding against him, but it wasn't intended. He moaned softly, followed by a groan. I could feel him growing. He threw his head back a bit and loosened his grip. I took this as a chance to break free from him. I pushed him away making him go back on the bed and got off of him. I continued to jump on the bed. He groaned and glared at me for making him aroused. I smiled innocently.

"Awe, is Chaddy mad that I turned him on?" he glared at me and jumped forward, toward my legs. I jumped of the bed before he could catch me and ran out. He followed.

"Sonny get back here!" I laughed.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"Sonny."

"CHADDY don't be a bitter old man, just cause you can't get with this." I said motioning to my body as I ran. His eyes turned darker. I ran down the stairs into the family room. I got on the couch and jumped.

"Sonny." Chad growled. I continued to jump.

"Awe Chaddy, you're getting old. I mean you can't even keep up with me." I jumped one more time and jumped to the ground. I ran out to the backyard. I was still half naked so the cool air hit my skin. I ran across the yard as fast as I could. Chad was in back trying to keep up and catch me.

"Sonny, get back here. You're half naked; someone could see you." I stopped near a tree and leaned against it. Let's tease Chad.

"Yes and when they see how sexy I am, then I'll have sex with them cause you're too old." that really took him of the edge. He began to run faster after me. I quickly ran to the house. I heard the house phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello."

_"Hey sonny. It's Angie."_

"OMG Angie! Do you know where Neverland is? 'Because I want to go."

_"What?"_

"I want to see Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. I want to fly!" Chad soon came in. His eyes widen as he saw I was on the phone.

_"What did Chad do to you?"_ I heard Angie say. I laughed. Chad reached over to me and grabbed the phone from me while holding onto me so I wouldn't escape.

"You caught me Chaddy." I yelled and began laughing, while Chad was on the phone with Angie. He finally hung up and pushed me against the couch, pulling both my arms over my head and straddling me.

"Ok so we're not going to work today again since you're kind of crazy right now." I chuckled.

"I'm crazy? I'm not the one chasing my wife around the house." he glared at me. I laughed. I leaned up and kissed him bringing his body on top of mine. I slipped my tongue on his mouth, exploring. I pulled away.

"So what were you saying about me being an old man?" Chad asked, twirling a piece of my hair. I smirked.

"Well you couldn't catch up to me so you're an old man."

"that's because you're hyper baby." I laughed.

"My bra is hurting me." I complained.

"then take it off." he smirked.

"No." I whined.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because you're here and I don't want you to see me naked." I decided to continue to tease Chad. I mean seriously, he has me trapped underneath me. I can't do anything!

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He winked.

"Oh my gosh! That's the same thing the pizza delivery guy says." His face suddenly turned into a serious one. I still kept smiling innocently.

"What do you mean? What pizza delivery guy?"

"That pizza delivery guy that comes every time I order pizza when you're at work." I felt his grip on me tighten. His expression was full of anger and sadness. I should stop it, but just a little bit longer.

"And why would he say that? He hasn't seen you naked has he?" I just kept silent. His body tensed. "Sonny answer me." I didn't say anything. "Sonny, are you cheating on me?" His voice was full of hurt and anger. I should stop this game.

"No, of course not."

"Then why would he say that?" I felt bad by now.

"He didn't." I whispered. I looked down at my hands. It was kind of hard, since Chad was still straddling me. "I-I lied. It was a joke." I looked at him. His body relaxed a bit. His faced showed anger though. "I'm sorry." I managed to say. His stare was making me feel guilty and nervous. Tears began to form, but didn't fall.

"Sonny, why would you joke about something like that?" He was trying to keep calm.

"I don't know, I'm stupid. I'm sorry." I looked back down. Chad took my chin in his hand and lifted it up, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"It's ok; just don't joke about that again." I nodded.

"Ok."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed me. It was a slow sweet kiss. Once we pulled apart, I had a sudden urge to run, again. "Chad, can you please get off me? I want to go drink something and maybe get dressed." He nodded.

"Ok." Once he got up, I did to. I smiled at him once more before I ran up the stairs, laughing hysterically. _Here we go again._

"Sonny, where are you going?" I ran to my room and to my closet. I quickly put on some jean shorts and a red shirt. I put on my Vans without any socks and tied my hair in a ponytail. Chad was in his closet changing while he could, since he knew that catching me right now was useless. I put on a bit of makeup and got my long strap purse ready, just in case. I skipped to the room and put my bag around me. I jumped on the bed. Chad came in moments after. He was wear jeans with a blue t-shirt and some black Converse. He put his phone and wallet in his pockets, followed by his keys. He looked at me leaning his hand on the chair.

"Where are you going?" He motioned to my shoulder bag. I smirked.

"Well you have your stuff in your pocket." He walked towards me, slowly.

"That's 'because I'm a guy. I always do." He began to get closer and closer, walking very slowly as to not startle me. I began to get suspicious. Then, in a quick movement, he jumped across to knock me down, but I jumped off before he could. He landed on the bed faced down. I laughed. He lofted his head and looked at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and ran out. I ran towards the front door. When I got there, I turned around. Chad almost fell against me.

"Baby can we go to the park?" He groaned. "Please?" I put on my puppy-dog face. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay." I tried to open the door, but was stopped by Chad.

"But first, you have to give me a kiss." I smiled. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me. My lips pressed against his, giving him a passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave it to him. We made out for another minute and then pulled apart, both breathing un-evenly.

"Ok, now let's go." I opened the door and pulled Chad out. He smiled and shook his head. We went inside his car and drove off. Once we got to the car, I ran out. I ran up a tall, lonely hill. There was a tree at the top. Once I got to the top, I fell back. Chad came panting.

"How can you have so much energy?" I chuckled and pulled him down next to me. I sat up and went on to his lap. He wrapped his arm around me and I place my head on his chest.

"Mm this is nice."

"Yeah, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you? Are you bipolar or something?" I chuckled and looked at him.

"That was two questions." He rolled his eyes.

"Just answer them."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Like one minute you're really high and the next you're all calm and relaxed."

"Well, that because I get sudden urges to do something and so I have to do them. But if it wasn't for the urges I would be fine."

"Well, can you make the urges stop, for Chaddy?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Nope, it's the effect of coffee on me."

"Then you're not having any more coffee." He mumbled. I hit his chest playfully. I dug my head into his neck. I softly kissed it. Chad chuckled. I continued to kiss and suck on his neck lightly, until I got interrupted by someone, or should I say two people: Chloe and Portlyn.

"Chad?" Chloe yelled.

"Sonny?" Portlyn asked with a disgusted tone. _My day is officially ruined._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so first I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, again. I had to do chores and go to the store to buy some stuff for school.<strong>

**Second, the one-shot for the ending of chapter 1 is up. It's rated M and called Tonight. Clever huh? ;P**

**Well I wrote half of this on my iPod touch in the middle of the night, so if it sucks. I'm sorry. I felt kind of high today though, so that's why this chapter is basically about that. So...**

**Whatya think? And if you wanna ask any questions, even if they're random, ASK! I get bored at times and I like answering stuff :) Well bye, for now… Chapter 5 coming soon…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny POV**

"Hey guys." I heard Chad say. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at them. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. "What are you guys doing here?" They walked more towards us and sat next to Chad on both sides, making me feel trapped since I was still sitting on top of Chad.

"Oh, I just came to the park to hang out with my bestie." Portlyn replied.

"Bestie?" I asked. She gave me a glare masked by a sweet innocent smile.

"Yes, Chloe and I are best friends. We meet a week ago and we connected so well, we became besties." They both squealed in happiness. I winced.

"Aww and I thought we were besties, Chloe." Chad said.

"Don't worry Chaddy, you'll always be my best guy friend." She put her skinny arm on his shoulder, patting it. Chad chuckled.

"Awe thanks and Portlyn, I never thought you would be someone to enjoy a park." She didn't, I could see right through her.

"You don't know a lot of things about me Chaddy, but don't worry. I'll be myself more in the studio so you can know me better." She means her different, fake persona she's going to try to use to take Chad away from me.

"That'll be great, Port." I began to get annoyed.

"So what are you and _Sonny_ doing here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Sonny wanted to come, so… here we are." That made me sound like a control freak.

"Oh so you didn't want to come, but Sonny made you?" Chloe asked. I guess she noticed.

"Well, I didn't want to come, but Sonny did, so she persuaded me and here we are." That got me mad. I saw a small c-store out of the corner off my eyes. I decided to go there and get something sweet to eat. I didn't want to be here anymore. I got off of Chad and stood up. All 3 of them were staring at me now. Chloe and Portlyn had on a smirk, while Chad was confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I pointed to the small store.

"Store." I said and walked away towards it. Before I entered it, I looked back and saw Chad happily chatting away with _his two girls._ I shook my head and went inside. I looked around and ended up getting a Chocolate Hershey's bar, Doritos, Pepsi, Trident gum, and sour spray. All junk food, yum! I walked up to the cashier and put the food down on the counter. I took out a 20 dollar bill and looked up to the cashier. It was a girl about my age. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She had a starstruck look on her face.

"OMG you're Sonny Monroe." I smiled and waved hi. "I love your songs and your voice. Can I get your autograph?" I nodded. She handed me her notebook and gave me a pen.

"Um, What's your name?" I asked.

"oh, um, it's Megan." I nodded and smiled.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." She checked out my items while I signed her notebook. I wrote:

_**To Megan:**_

_**It was very nice to meet you. You're a very beautiful girl.**_

_**Live life to the fullest and Stay Strong! :)**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Sonny Mornoe**_

I put the cap of the pen back on and handed the stuff to her. She seemed like a girl with low selfesteem so I decided to give her some. I handed her the 20 dollar bill and she gave me back my change. As I put the money back in the bag she read the note. She blushed.

"Thank you, but I'm not beautiful." She looked down with a sad smile. I took my hand and lifted her chin, so she faced me.

"Yes you are. You just have to believe in yourself and not care about what others say."

"Thanks." She murmured. I took out a small piece of paper from my bag and wrote my number on it. I then gave it to her. She looked at me with a shock expression.

"Call me. We can go shopping and I'll help show you your true beauty." She nodded, still shocked and hesitant. "You're a very shy girl aren't you?" She nodded and blushed, looking down again. "Well then, here, call me right now and I'll call you later." She nodded and took out her phone. It was a simple flip one. She typed in my number and called me. I took out my phone and pressed ignore and saved her number.

"wow." She sighed as She saved my number. I put my phone back in my purse and grabbed my bag of snacks.

"Well, there you go. I'll call you later, or even tomorrow, depends on when I'll have time, but soon. Just don't go giving my number around to everybody." She chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't have friends either, so it won't be a problem." I smiled sweetly.

"Well, now you have a friend, me." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded. "Wow, thank you."

"No problem. I should go now, but I'll call you soon." She nodded. I smiled and walked off. "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked outside the door and stopped near a tree, where nobody could see me, but I could see them. I looked up at the hill and saw Chad, Chloe, and Portlyn still there. They were all laughing, while Chad tickled Chloe. Jealousy started to fill me. _I'm not going back there._ I walked the opposite direction in which I should have gone. I called Emily.

**Hello?**

_Hey Emz. Where are you?_

**Umm, home. Why?**

_Can you pick me up?_

**Yeah sure.**

_Wait are you doing anything?_

**No I'm all alone at home. Skylar's still at the studio. He was one of the few who had to stay. They others left for the day.** No wonder Portlyn was here.

_Oh well thanks. I owe you._

**No prob. Where are you?**

_At the park near my house._

**How is it near? It's like 20 miles away.**

Well it's the closest park near my house. Happy?

**Yes **I chuckled. **Well I'll be there in 5 minutes, bye.**

_Bye and thanks._

I hung up and leaned on a tree, waiting for Emily to arrive. I suddenly got on urge to climb the tree. I resisted and ate some Doritos. It calmed me down and they were yummy. Soon Emily's car came and stopped in front of me, since I was near the street. I walked to her car and got in, putting my seat belt on.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, are those doritos." She said pointing to my hand.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Can I have some?"

"Yup." I handed her the bag. She began to drive, occasionally reaching out for another chip.

"Hey, why didn't you ask Chad to drive you home?"

"He's busy with Chloe and Portlyn."

"Oh, I don't like them." I laughed.

"That's why you're my best friend. Because we agree on a lot of stuff."

"True dat." I laughed. We finally arrived to my house. I removed my seat belt.

"Hey want to hang out for a bit."

"Sorry I can't, Skylars coming home soon and I wanna sexy myself up before he does." She winked. I chuckled.

"Ok, well we'll hang out another day. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the door and went inside my house. I'm so glad I had my keys with me. I walked to the kitchen and put my pepsi in the fridge. I went up to my room and jumped in the bed. I fell down and put my candy in my drawer for later. I removed my purse and took out my phone, throwing my purse next to me. Chad hadn't called to ask where I was and it's been more than 30 minutes since I left. I sighed and looked for Megan's number. I pressed call and waited for her to answer. After the fourth ring she picked up.

**Hello?**

_Hey Megan. _

**Hey Sonny. Wow I can't believe you called me.**

_Well I said I was didn't I?_

**Yes…umm…if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question.**

_Sure what is it?_

**Well…why do you trust me so much. I mean we barely met. For all you know I could be a bitch trying to steal your secrets. **I chuckled.

_Well for one you don't seem like it. You look like me when I was what? 17 I was hated by people and sometimes bullied. You remind me of my best friend Emily too. And second of all if you were than you would have done it earlier and I would have had about 100 phone calls by now._

**Hehe, that's true. And thanks for trusting me. I promise or even swear that I won't betray you in any way.**

_I'm sure you won't. So now let's talk about shopping. When do you wanna?_

**Well, I'm free tomorrow all day.**

_That's great! I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what time. Do you want a ride?_

**Umm, sure.**

_Great, where do you live?_

**Umm, It's the street across from the park. It's the only blue house there is.**

_Wow, that should be easy to find then. _We both chuckled.

**Well, I um I have to go back to work.**

_Ok, I'll call you tomorrow about 20 minutes earlier before I leave. Because it also takes time for me to drive there._

**Ok bye.**

_Bye._

I hung up and rested back on the bed. I sighed. I got up and went to take a shower. Hope, it'll relax me.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 hours since I left the park, when he finally called me. I ignored it and got a piece of gum and watched TV. 30 minutes later, I heard the front door open. I was lying face down on the bed by now. I heard the bedroom door open and Chad walk in. He closed the door and locked it.<p>

"There you are." He said. He jumped on the bed, hovering on top of me. "I was looking for you."

"Since when?"

"About an hour ago." I scoffed. I couldn't believe him. Well at least he didn't lie to me. He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Well, did you realize that I left 4 and a half hour ago?" He sighed. He continued to leave small kisses on my neck.

"I'm sorry Sonny. Why did you leave anyway?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned me around. I quickly grabbed the pillow and out it above my head, holding it down with my arm.

"Come on Sonshine, tell me."

"No."

"Fine. I'll ask you later."

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Ok, come on downstairs. We can watch a movie with Chloe and Portlyn." What? I removed the pillow from my face and glared at him.

"What? They're here?" He nodded kissing me cheek.

"Yes I invited them over."

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends." _Some friends…_

"Friends don't try to take them away from their wife." He let go off me and went back to hovering.

"What are you talking about?" He can be so clueless sometimes. I pushed him off and got out of bed glaring at him.

"I'm talking about that your 2 little bitches are trying to break up you and me." His face suddenly turned to anger.

"Sonny, they're my friends, don't ever call them bitches again." I scoffed.

"I can do whatever I want." I crossed my arms. He stood up and faced me.

"You know what fine. Call them whatever you want. But you know what?"

"What?" My urges were definitely gone by now.

"You're ruining this relationship with your stupid jealousy." _What?_

"I'm ruining it?" He nodded. "I'm not ruining Chad. You are."

"How?"

"You're the one flirting with other girls, while you know you have a wife. It's like you don't even care about me."

"Sonny, you know I do. Your stupid jealousy just gets in the way of everything. What's wrong with you anyway having all these mood swings?"

"I'm not having mood swings and my jealousy doesn't ruin everything."

"Yes it does." I was very angry by now. I had to bite my tongue from keeping me saying any vulgar language.

"You know what Chad. Let's do this. It's either me or them."

"You're making me choose?" I nodded

"Yes. So who's it gonna be?" He glared at me and shook his head in disbelief.

"Them." My heart fell at that instant.

"What?" I whispered.

"I choose them, Sonny." I shook my head. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._

"I can't believe we have to stay married for 10 years. But you know what, marriage is just legal papers and stuff, it's not love. So do whatever you want with your life, more importantly with those bitches."

"You know what, I will." He stormed out and slammed the door shut. I dropped on the ground, instantly and cried. I had never cried as hard as right now, but I guess there's always a first. I hugged my knees and dug my face into them.

A couple minutes later of crying, I hear my phone ring. I picked it up. It was Emily. I answered.

_Hello?_ My voice cracked a little at the end.

**Sonny? **Her voice sounded so small and sad.

_Emily, what's wrong?_

**Skylar and I had a fight. He left angry and I'm all alone. DO you think you could come over, just for a while? I need someone with me right now.**

_You too, huh? Chad and I just had a fight too. And of course I'll go._

**What was your fight about?**

_Well about the park and stuff, but then I made him choose between me or Portlyn and Chloe and he choose them._

**Oh, Sonny. If you want you can come stay at my apartment. We can be sad buddies! **

_Haha ok. I'll just bring a bag of clothes for tomorrow since I have like a full closet in my dressing room._

**Wow. I'm gonna steal some clothes from you then. **I laughed.

_You know what's funny?_

**What?**

_That we are barely talking on the phone and we already feel better._

**That's 'cause we're besties. Now hurry up and get here. I already ordered like 20 cans of ice cream.**

_Haha ok. I'll be there in a couple minutes bye._

**Bye.**

I got up and went to my clothes, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. I walked in and turned on the light. I grabbed my big shoulder bag. It wasn't that big, it was pretty much normal sized. I grabbed my pjs and pink flats. I then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a short jean skirt. I put them in my bag and went to my shirts. I grabbed a blue of shoulder, long sleeve shirt and a gray, flowy tank top with elastic at the bottom. I put those in my bag along with a set of black panties and bra. I grabbed some of my makeup and jewelry along with a sweater and jacket. I grabbed my black pumps along with my grey ones. I closed the bag and walked out turning off the light. I walked to my drawer and grabbed my song book and my bag of candy I bought earlier. I grabbed my small one shoulder bag that had my keys, wallet, and phone and put it inside the big bag along with my song book and candy. Lastly I walked in the bathroom and fixed myself a bit and grabbed my toothbrush and left the room.

I walked past the living room where Chloe, Portlyn, and Chad were watching a movie and laughing. I saw Chad look at me from the corner of my eye. I went inside the kitchen and grabbed my Pepsi. Before I could walk out Chad came in.

"Where are you going?" He looked at my bag then at me.

"Why do you care?" I tried walking past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Sonny, you're my wife, now where are you going?"

"You don't need to know, didn't we agree on that?" I removed my wrist from his hand and walked past him to the front door. I walked out and headed towards my car. I got in and drank a bit of my soda. I put it in my cup holder and drove to Emily's.

After 30 minutes, I got there. I knocked on her apartment door. A few second later, Emily opened the door with puffy eyes.

"Hey."I said.

"Hey." I walked in and set my bag down. For the rest of the day we ate ice cream and watched TV. Then we gave each other makeovers and ordered some Chinese food. I stayed in her guest room. Her bed was comfy. Chad's words kept ringing in my head. I can't believe he would choose them over me. I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Tomorrow I would have to see him in the studio. I'm just going to ignore him. I wonder how tomorrow will turn out. All I know is that Emily will always be there for me to make it better.

"_No matter who broke your heart, or how long it takes to heal, you'll never get through it without your friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating very fast. School's starting tomorrow. :( Sad right? I like school, but it's also going to be harder since it's the second semester. Anyways…<strong>

**What'd you think? Thank you for all of those who reviewed. Right now they're my motivation. Well until next time… bye.**

**REVIEW! Please…**

**Xoxo liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny POV**

I woke up with a sticky face. I guess I was crying in my sleep. Ugh I needed to go to work, but the good thing was that after I could go shopping with Megan and Emily, since I'm guessing she doesn't have plans. I got up and went inside the shower. The warm water running along every inch of my body. It felt good. After about 20 minutes I got out. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out to the room to my bag. I opened it and put on my matching black, lacy bra and panties. I then looked at my clothes. Hmmm what should I wear?

I put on the white silk robe I had left here a couple weeks ago. I put on my pink flats and headed towards Emily's room. I slowly opened the door and went in. I walked towards her sleeping body. I wrapped my hands around her arms and shook her violently.

"Emily!"I yelled. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What! Whats wrong!" I let go of her and sat down on her bed.

"Help me pick out what to wear." she groaned.

"Did you seriously wake me up just for that?" I nodded. "Fine."

We walked to the guest room where I'm staying and closed the door behind us. She jumped on the bed and layer down looking at me. I chuckled. I walked over to my bag and picked it up, putting it on the bed and sitting down. I pulled out my clothes and showed it to her.

"I think the mini skirt with the grey shirt and jacket."

"Why?" I asked. If I was going to be heart broken then I would at least want to put on some comfy clothes than look like a mess in nice clothes.

"Because Chad's going to be there and I think you should show him what he lost. You know, sexy yourself up." hmmm... She was right. I should show Chad what he gave up.

"You know what Emily, you're right. That's exactly what I'm going to do and so are you." her eyes widened.

"What? No."

"yes come on, you can come to the studio with me."

"No our situation is different."

"no excuses, anyways what was your fight about?" She sighed and rested her head back.

"I accused him of cheating on me and for standing me up. He came home late and left me waiting. When he got here I had put everything away and when I gave him a hug, he smelt like girl perfume and he had some lipstick on his face." she started crying. I went to her and hugged her. "So he called me a liar and a jealous hag."

"Wait what? Skylar called you that! Does he even know what that means?" she shrugged. I ran my finger through my damp hair.

"I felt like he was drunk or something because he would never call me anything like that or cheat on me." She wiped away her tears and sat up, looking down.

"Emily you are going to dress up beautiful. I'll give you a makeover. We're going to show our so called 'boyfriends' what they lost. And later we are going to go shopping with this new girl I met named Megan." she nodded.

"ok." I grinned.

"Now go get changed and meet me downstairs." She nodded and walked to her room. I took of the robe and put on my mini Jean skirt with my grey top. I put on my jacket. It was so cute! I grabbed some lotion and put some on my legs, arms, neck and face. I grabbed my grey pumps and put them on. I took out my small one shoulder bag that had my stuff. Ugh I forgot my black purse! Maybe Emily has one of mine that I left here.

I walked to the empty closet and I saw my old black purse. I took it and put my keys, phone, wallet, lipstick, and songbook in it. I put on some makeup and cleaned up my bed and stuff. I walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Emily was already there with a short purple dress and black heels. The dress was really pretty. It wasn't a too dressy dress. It was casual but sexy.

"Hey ready to go. We'll take my car and we'll eat later at the studio."

"Ok, Let's go bestie." I smiled and we walked out. After a couple minutes we got there. I parked my car and took in a deep breath. Emily did the same. We grabbed our purses and slowly got out of the car. I locked it and we walked in the studio. I held my head high and walked with a confident face and smile. I looked toward Emily. She wore an expression of happiness, like her life was perfect. People stopped and stared as we passed by. We looked like happy confident woman to them, but if they only knew we were dying inside. We got to my dressing room. I closed the door shut and walked in. Emily went and sat on the couch. I put my bag down and walked over to my dressing room vanity. I put on some jewelry and sat down. My phone beeped.

**Meet me in photo-shoot floor. We have to take some photos.- Angie. **I put my phone in my pocket.'

"Hey Emz, I'm going to go to my photoshoot. Well at least like 1/5 of it. Wanna come? Maybe you can make friends with some models and stuff."

"Yeah sure. I didn't know you were also a model."

"Me neither. I barely agreed yesterday." We walked out of my dressing room, to stage 4. Once we got there, I got greeted by a bunch of people getting me ready for the shoot. I saw Emily go and talk to some girls. The makeup artist finally finished and I was in my outfit already. It was a black short, strapless dress with black heels. I had a long silver necklace with silver hoops. My hair was curled to perfection. I had light makeup, but red lips. The dress must've been very short, since the white silk robe I had on was short and it covered my whole dress. I could see and feel most of the guys staring as I walked towards Angie.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you ready." I nodded. "Well ok, for this one, there's going to be a fan in front of you blowing your hair back. You're going to lean against that wall and well your face and motion is up to you. Follow your instincts. We're only going to model this one dress for today. They're still debating on what they want to do next." I nodded. "You're going after they finish taking some pictures for Mackenzie Falls." She pointed towards them. Chad was hugging Portlyn, a little too low if you ask me.

"Oookay." I turned to look back at Angie.

"And I want you to take some photos with Chad. It's not going to be a long Photoshoot for that though. That'll be another time. This will just be like a teaser or sample for the fans." I sighed and nodded. "Ok now go." The Mackenzie Falls crew got off the booth. Most of them went to go change, but some of them stayed, including Chad. I guess they still had some more photographs to take. I could feel Chad staring at me. As I got to the booth, I removed the robe, slowly. I completely took it off and handed it to someone. Chad's eyes began to darken. I didn't really know why. There were usually three reasons: lust, anger, or jealousy. It was hard to tell right now. I leaned against the wall while some people positioned my hair. They finished and the camera soon started flashing. I brought my leg up on the wall, bending it. My black mini dress rose more, revealing more of my legs and thighs. I quickly put my leg down as I felt stares. After a few more pictures, I was done. They gave me back my robe, but I didn't put it on. I walked back heading toward the changing room. I felt Chad's hand touch my arm softly, but ignored it.

I changed into a black pencil skirt with a blue shirt. I wore black pumps and only a heart shaped necklace. _Time for my photo-shoot with Chad_. I walked slowly to the remodeled booth again. Chad was already there.

" Ok guys, so we need you to be all romantic for this. So we want you guys to technically stay in one pose thee whole time, but you can add your own personal touch. What I basically want is you and Chad staring at each other, fully in love. You can hug from behind or front, doesn't matter, ok?" the photographer said. We nodded. I walked towards Chad. He quickly put his arms around my waist protectively, pushing me against his body, fully. I wrapped my hands around his forearms and looed in his eyes. They were _so_ blue.

"Smile." The cameras soon began to go off. We smiled widely. Posing for the pictures.

"Sonny where did you go?" Chad whispered during the photoshoot.

"You don't need to know. We agreed on that remember." I whispered back.

"Baby, your my wife. My beautiful wifey. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me." No I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"Chad, no I'm not going to forgive you, and stop talking, we're in the middle of a photoshoot." His eyes turned sad. After a lot more pictures, I headed back and changed back to clothes. I avoided Chad for the rest of the morning. Emily and I ate in my dressing room. She told me Skylar wanted her back, but she denied. I told her something had happened to me. I recorded a song, that I was going to sing tomorrow in front of the whole studio, for an annual party. Later today I would go shopping. _Yup, today was going to be a good day._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Sorry for not uploading earlier. I had school and since it was our first week back, it was busy. But I promise I'll try to update faster! Like before. Well.<strong>

**What'd you think? Like? Hate? Love? Tell me and to CyrusLovatoLover, thanks for the idea, I'll be using it. :) And if anyone has a song request on what song sonny should sing for the party. Tell me! Well bye for now…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoply the glitch is fixed. Sorry about that :)**

**"Love is a special word, and I use it only when I mean it. You say the word too much and it becomes cheap."- Ray Charles**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Emily!" I yelled. I finished my photo shoots and other stuff I had to do.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go to the mall?" She stood up from the couch and nodded.

"Ok well, let's go I still have to pick up Megan." She nodded. We grabbed our purses and walked out of my dressing room. On our way to the parking lot we met up with Chad. There was a lot of awkwardness floating around. Emily quickly sensed it.

"I'm going to wait in the car." She quickly left, knowing I would make her stay with me. I sighed and faced Chad.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I quirked an eyebrow. He gently grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Mall, with Emily. Why do you care anyways?" He sighed and grabbed my waist, pulling my towards him.

"Because this is usually the time when we go out for lunch, together." I smirked and pulled away from his grasp. He's acting like nothing happened yesterday. Like he didn't choose his "friends" over me.

"Yeah, that was when we were together, as in dating, but now we're not. So we don't do that anymore." I walked by passed him, but was stopped as he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're my wife, meaning we're still dating."

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" I folded my arms. "Anyways why are you here, shouldn't you be with your two BFFs. You know, the two girls you chose over me?"

"See, there goes the jealousy again. You just can't control it can you." I got mad at that. He really is stupid. I'm starting to forget why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"No, it's not jealousy. It's called anger and disappointment. I can't believe you would choose two sluts over your wife. I must not mean anything to you then. You married me, Chad, not them. But you should've. You know what you should marry them."

"You know what, I will. I chose them because they're not controlling and actually know the real me. They actually listen and like the same stuff as me."

"Stop describing me and describe your sluts." _Nice comeback… _His jaw clenched.

"You are unbelievable."

"Oh not me, you are. In fact I'm starting to forget why I even fell in love with you in the first place." His face fell. His eyes were full of sadness. The battle was heated and that's when I walked away…

* * *

><p>"OMG shopping spree!" Emily said. We walked in the mall. It wasn't full since I asked the manager if he could let as little people in. So it was more private and without paparazzi. We walked in Forvever 21 first. It was one of my favorite stores. It was a store where you wouldn't expect find celebrities in, but I was unique. I looked at some shirts. I looked over at Megan who was standing there shyly. Emily had probably gone to the other side to look at the skirts and shorts. I walked over to Megan.<p>

"Hey what's wrong?" She looked at the ground swaying side to side. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I-I…umm… I don't have much money with me so… I don't want to buy anything so I'll have some for lunch." I chuckled a little and brought her face up to mine.

"Megan don't worry about money. I'll pay for everything for you. It's on me."

"What, no I-"

"NO abjections, I already made up my mind. I have lots of money. So much that I don't even know what to do with it." She nodded. "Now come on let's get shopping." I pulled her towards some dresses. I threw some at her to try on, along with some shirts, skirts, and jeans. I grabbed some for me and met Emily in the dressing room. We tried on like 20 different types of outfits. We laughed every time one of us would put something funny on. It felt like we were in a movie or a dream. Only it wasn't. It was real. Since a very long time, I finally forgot all about my problems. I just focused on having fun. My mind was cleared as we went store to store. We finally ended up in the food court. It was a very elegant food court. I wouldn't expect this in a mall. We were eating Panda Express. Yumm!

"This was so much fun. I can't believe we bought this much stuff. I mean we had to get people to go take some to the car." We laughed. There was a magazine on the table next to us. Someone must have left it there. I reached over and got it. It was the new issue of _**Tween Weekly.**_ It was barely published today. Wow these magazines are popular.I looked at the cover.

_Chad Dylan Cooper Cheating?_

I got curious and turned to the page. And there on that page was a picture that broke my heart into a million little pieces. It was a picture of Chad and Portlyn kissing. I began to read.

_Yesterday we caught Chad Dylan Cooper Kissing Portlyn Mercer from Mackenzie Falls at the park. Is Chad Dylan Cooper cheating on singing sensation Sonny Monroe? Or has Channy broken up? We talked to Sonny Monroe's dad. He says, " Sonny and Chad are still together. Chad and Portlyn were just practicing for the show." No evidence is shown yet of any of these conclusions. But there would be questions on everybody's mind. If Chad and Portlyn were really rehearsing, why in the park? Why would Chad cheat on Sonny? And most importantly, Will this be the end of Channy?_

I closed the magazine. I kept a smile on my face since Emily and Megan were still here.

"Is everything ok?" I smiled and nodded. I put the magazine inside my purse and continued to eat. The rest of the day was filled with fake smiles and laughs. When I got home, aka Emily's apartment, I went straight to my now room. I put the bags down and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I went out and grabbed some ice cream. I saw Emily sitting on the couch staring at her phone as it rang. I walked over to her and looked at the phone. It was Skylar. Time to be a good friend. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Answer him." I said. She looked at me and nodded. "Take all the time you need." She nodded and walked to her room. I walked to mine and locked the door behind me. I turned off all the lights and closed the window and curtains. I put my phone to charge near my bed on my night table. I peeled the covers and sat down, pretzel style. I put the covers over my legs and turned on the tv. I got my ice cream and began to eat it. A few minutes later my phone vibrated. I put my ice cream down and looked at the caller ID. _Chad. _I guess he saw the article. I pressed ignore and put it on alarm only. I didn't want to hear my phone right now. I grabbed my ice cream and continued eating. Maybe this was a nightmare. A terrible nightmare that I can't seem to wake up from. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine and back to normal. Maybe, just maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I couldn't find my laptop, since there were a bunch of boxes around my house. I noticed that everytime I say I'll update faster, I don't soo… I'll just say… I'll update whenever I get the chance to. <strong>

**Sorry if this Chapter sucked. It was kinda rushed and I was just forcing random stuff in.**

**The next chapter will be on the annual party. And don't worry there will be some lovey dovey Channy. And Channy will get back together, eventually. When? I don't know. I'm making this up as I go. **

**Well, I'm trying something new. Since I'm bored. In every chapter I'll write a quote or song lyric. It'll either be in the end or at the top, or both like today :). Depending…**

**"Love is a special word, and I use it only when I mean it. You say the word too much and it becomes cheap."- Ray Charles**

**Well bye for now..**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~*~* "I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself. And sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. - Marilyn Monroe" ~*~*~***

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

STUPID, stupid, stupid! Why do I have to be so incredibly stupid? Sonny's never going to forgive me now. Ugh why did I do it? Yesterday, I was in my dressing room when the magazine arrived. I quickly looked at the cover. I began to get a weird feeling in my stomach. I turned to the page and saw the article. I quickly got out my phone and called Sonny like a hundred times, but she wouldn't answer. Since I didn't know where she was staying, I couldn't talk to her in person. I quickly drove home and looked around just to see if Sonny had come back. She hadn't. I continued to call her, but she wouldn't pick up. I fell asleep in my clothes with my phone close to me.

I woke up this morning and looked at my phone. She hadn't called. The only one who had called was Portlyn, but I wasn't planning on calling her back. I tried calling Sonny again, but she wouldn't pick up. I groaned and lay back down. I feel like the stupidest man on earth. Just because of one stupid mistake, my Sonshine might not forgive me. One stupid mistake.

I don't even know what happened. I was at the park sitting down and talking with Chloe and Portlyn. We began to laugh and stuff. Then Chloe went to the bathroom and I had forgotten about Sonny. I began to talk to Portlyn. She was close, in fact too close to me. All of a sudden I turned to look at her, and we just kissed. I got caught up in the moment and kissed her. It was nothing special since we kissed before on the show. But when I kissed her, Sonny came to mind. She wasn't as good of a kisser as Sonny. I pulled away and cleared my throat. I mumbled a sorry and Chloe came back. We pretended like nothing had happened and looked for Sonny. That was when I realized she had left.

She was already mad at me for that day and now this. Ugh! I need to find her and talk to her. She's going to be at the studio today, since she has to prepare for the party tonight. We're supposed to go together, since she's my wife and if Mr. Monroe finds out he will kill us and give us a lecture about this arranged marriage. I'm really glad about this arranged marriage. She's mine for at least 10 years, hopefully more. But as Sonny said, only legally.

I got out of bed and got dressed for work. My phone was always in sight, just to make sure. I felt like I was missing something. Then I realized what it was: Sonny. I missed her, I needed her. I need her to be in bed with me, cuddling. I need to feel her lips on mine. Her oh so perfect lips. I need her laugh, her smile. I need Sonny. I sighed and went downstairs. I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly took it out and answered.

_Hello?_

**Hey Chad, it's Skylar. **I groaned.

_Hey Sky, what's up?_

**Well first I need your help and second I saw the picture in Tween Weekly about you and Portlyn kissing. So what's going on?**

_Nothing's going on between me and portlyn. It was an accident. Dang, I don't even know what happened._

**Okay, I believe you. Now I need help on something.**

_What?_

**I kind of cheated on Emily. That's why we broke up and I need your help and advice on how to get her back. I talked to her yesterday and she said** **she forgave me, but she didn't want anything to do with me and I can't let that happen. I want her back. Will you help me? **I sighed.

_Dude I'm really sorry and I know what you must be going through, but do you seriously think I'm qualified to be giving you advice? _

**I guess you're right. Wow it's like we have the same problem. Well at least we can help one another to get their girl back?**

Yup, that sounds good. Well I'll see you at the studio. Later.

**Bye.**

I hung up and walked to my car. I sighed and put my head on the steering wheel. I feel so empty. I need my Sonshine back. When she said she forgot the reason why she fell in love with me, my heart dropped. I never thought something like this would happen. In fact now that I think of it I have no idea why I chose Chloe and Portlyn over her. Sonny is supposed to be my wife, the girl of my dreams, the one I would spend the rest of my life with. Ugh I'm so freaking stupid! I hit the seat and started the engine. I drove to the studio, hoping to see Sonny.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I woke up feeling confident! Today was the annual party. I was going to have fun and nobody's going to ruin it for me. I had enough! I was going to show Chad what he was missing out on. I was tired of crying at night, of always having bad things happen to me. I'm not a bad person and I don't deserve this. It's time to be strong and show everybody that it takes so much more to break me down. I wasn't going to relive my past. I was tired of having sluts take my boyfriend's away. I was tired of them making me insecure. I was also tired of having boys break my heart. I was done.

I got out of bed and took a shower. Once I was out I got dressed in black skinny jeans with a purple blouse and a black leather jacket. I put on black pumps and grabbed my purse. I walked in my closet and grabbed my new high heels and dress I bought yesterday for tonight. I put on some accessories and a touch of natural make up. I walked out and saw Emily in her pjs eating cereal. I sat down next to her and made myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"How'd it go yesterday with Skylar?"

"Well…I forgave him, but… I told him I didn't want anything to do with him."

"So you're not planning on getting back with him." She shook her head.

"No, I'm actually going to go through my room and get some of his stuff I kept to give it back to him."

"Oh ok, I respect your decision Missy. Now tell me are you willing to go to the party with me tonight."

"Umm… don't you have to go with Chad?"

"No I just have to enter with him and if you're there I have an excuse to leave him, because I know he'll want to talk and stuff."

"Oh so you're just using me." We laughed.

"Psh no… anyways Skylar will be there and you can dress all pretty and show him what he lost and maybe make him a bit jealous." She chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's your plan with Chad too." I laughed.

"Maybe, but you can actually get another boyfriend or kiss someone. I can't because I'm married to that jerk." She smiled.

"I know right, I do have an advantage."

"Just don't whore around."

"Mee, never!" I laughed.

"So will you go?" She nodded. I smiled widely.

"Yes I will, you better not leave me alone though."

"Don't worry, you're my excuse remember. Well anyways I'll come by for you like at 8pm. Then you can enter with one of my guy dancers or a guy from my band or something. Just for the pictures. And then you can come toward me and pull me away from Chad." She laughed and nodded.

"Ok Sonny. Only because I love you. Now go to work." I nodded and walked out of the apartment after saying our goodbyes. I put on my sunglasses and drove to the studio. Once in I was greeted by Angie. My band and I practice three songs we were going to sing. I was still wondering how we went from preforming one song to three. I didn't complain though. I love singing and being on stage. It was 5pm by the time we were done. Preparing for a performance is hard and long work, but totally worth it. I was going to my dressing room so I can get ready. I am a girl after all and getting ready for a party is a long process especially if it's this big of a deal. I was in the hall when my phone vibrating indicating I got a text from Emily.

**Hey. I got bored and I'm finished with what I had to do, so I'm just going to drive to the studio and we can get ready together cuz I like your make up skills. :) SO I'll meet you in 10. Bye-xxxEmily**

**KK. Hurry though I'm just about to start, well right after I take a shower. Byes-xxxx Sonny**

I pressed send and put my phone back into my pocket. As I continued to walk, I bumped into someone. Chad. I groaned. I tried to ignore him and walk past him but he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall, pressing his body to mine.

"What do you want Chad?" I tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He was stronger than me.

"To talk, Sonshine."

"We are talking now if you excuse me I have to go." I tried again, but he held me down.

"You know what I mean Sonny." I sighed. "Look I know you saw that picture of me kissing Portlyn and I'm sorry. It was a huge mistake. I don't know why it happened and I promise it hasn't and will never happen again. I'm really sorry baby. I really am. I love you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me or chosen those 2 sluts over me."

"Yes I know I know I shouldn't have done that. I have no idea why I chose them. I'm just stupid, so stupid that I would actually let you go. I miss you Sonny. I love you. Without you I'm nothing. I need you Sonny. Please, Sonshine, Please forgive me." I shook my head.

"No Chad. I'm tired of you screwing up and I being a nice little wife forgive you for everything. I'm done." I pushed him off me and walked away. His hand quickly grabbed my wrist and turned me around. His lips quickly smashed onto mine. He held on to me tightly, wrapping his arm round my arms and waist. I tried pulling away but I couldn't. His lips were pressed tightly against mine in a passionate, hungry kiss. They were so soft and sweet. I still felt that tingly feeling I use to feel when I kissed him. I suddenly found myself kissing back. I rested my hands on his forearms. Gosh how I missed his lips.

Then I came back to reality. I pushed him off and wiped my lips with my arm. I looked over to him. Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes. I shook my head.

"Sonny." He tried coming closer, but I pushed him back.

"No, Chad, no." I shook my head and ran to my dressing room. I slid down on the door as I closed it. I touched my bruised lips. I wasn't going to cry. He deserves it. I know I'll have to forgive him eventually, but not right now. In fact I'm not planning on forgiving him for a very long time. I'm tired of this and I want him to feel the pain I've been feeling. I want him to show me he'll stop hurting me. I want him to go back to the way he was when we first met.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I kind of lied about this being the party chapter. Before you judge REMEMBER I'm making this up as I go and I didn't want to rush into it much. Well I finally did Chad's POV, haha after a looooong time. <strong>

**I still haven't decided on what song or songs I should put. I'm probably only going to focused on one song and still make her sing the other 2 but not much of importance. **

**What song do you think would fit what's going on between Chad and Sonny? Please share :)**

**Okay so I wanted to apologize about my last chapter. I apparently uploaded a chapter from MY LIFE, which was weird since I uploaded the real chapter and all, but switched with the other. Probably just a glitch though.**

**Anyways….Thank you soo much for the reviews. I seriously love all of you guys. You make me happy :) and it inspires me to write more chapters.**

**Well Goodbye for now :) x's and o's to all!**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~*~****"I've learned that you can't predict [love] or plan for it. For someone like me who is obsessed with organization and planning, I love the idea that love is the one exception to that. Love is the one wild card." ****― Taylor Swift ~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"How do I look?" I stared in awe and smiled.

"Beautiful." Emily blushed and smiled.

"Thanks." She turned back to the full length mirror. She was wearing a short purple and black cocktail dress with a V neck and a black waistline.**(Dress link on profile).** She had on black high heels and simple diamond studs. Her hair was straightened and in a half ponytail, letting her layers align with her bangs. She had a simple silver necklace and pink lipstick. She had purple Smokey eyes and a little blush. She twirled around, eventually falling on the couch. We both laughed.

"Well now I should get ready." I was still in my bathroom robe. I went to my closet and pulled out my dress. It was a short, tight sliver dress with a very low V-neck so it showed the middle of my breast. I put it on and then headed towards my silver heels. I wore 2 bracelets, one on my left hand the other on my right. I wore my wedding ring. I curled my long brown hair and added a touch of makeup, outlining my eyes with black eyeliner and some eye shadow. I put on a light glossy lipstick and a bit of blush.**(Pic on profile.)** After I was done I walked outside to where Emily was being entertained with her phone. She noticed me and her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped a bit. I looked at her confused and looked towards the full-lengthed mirror. Then I noticed. I looked amazing. My skin was glowing. I looked confident and beautiful. I smiled.

"You look amazing Sonny." I smiled.

"Thanks Emily. You do too."

"I know right." She flipped her hair. I chuckled. She grabbed her black clutch purse and walked to the door. I did the same and locked my dressing room door behind. We walked to the main hall of the studio. The party was in the next building, a couple blocks away. I had to get in the limo with Chad so we would be seen arriving together. Luckily we weren't going to be the only ones in that limo. My manager was waiting for me there with Chad next to her talking. Skylar was standing beside Chad with Portlyn. I guess she was his date. Chase was the guitarist from my band. He was going to go to the party with Emily, well, just for the pictures. He was standing on the other side of Angie looking nervous. I guess he had a crush on Emily. We walked in side by side, towards them. They stopped what they were doing and looked toward us. I smirked. Emily walked towards Chase and hugged him. I could see Skylar get jealous from the corner of my eye. I walked up toward Angie. She smiled.

"Sonny, you look gorgeous!" I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well the limo is here. You 3 couples are going in the same limo, now go." We nodded. We walked to the limo. I avoided Chad and stayed on the other side of Angie. Emily and Chase went in first, then Portlyn and Skylar, and finally Chad and I. Angie waved bye as the door closed. I got comfortable in my seat and put my clutch down next to me. I grabbed a Coke from the mini fridge and drank some. I was nervous. Suddenly Chad came closer to me so our bodies were touching side by side.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered huskily in my ear. I blushed a little and turned to him. He was so close.

"Thank you." I grinned. His face started coming closer and closer. When he was about to kiss me, I grabbed my clutch and placed it in front of my lips. Once his lips touched it, his eyes opened. I pushed his face back with my clutch. I took my clutch and set it down again. I turned back to the window and drank some more Coke. I felt him sigh and sit back into his original distance.

I looked over at Emily who was doing small talk with Chase, as he had his arm around her. She looked at me and smiled. I looked toward Skylar who was glaring at them, eyes full of jealousy. Portlyn was applying lipstick and staring at Chad every once in a while. She looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to my phone. The rest of the ride was silent. Nobody spoke a word. They all focused on their phones. I sighed.

We finally came to a stop. We all prepared to go out. The door opened and one by one we got out. First it was Skylar and Portlyn, then it was Chase and Emily. Finally it was Chad and me. Chad got out and smiled at the fans and photographers. He turned to me and reached out his hand to help me out. I gently took it and got out of the limo smiling. Chad put his arm around me and brought me close to his body. We stopped a couple of times for pictures and autographs. We finally stopped in the main backdrop. We took some photos.

"Chad, Sonny, kiss." People yelled. I turned to Chad and before I knew it he cupped my face and kissed me softly on the lips. He's an opportunist. After a couple seconds we pulled away, with a smile on our faces and looked toward the cameras one more time. We finally walked in. He kept his arm around my waist as people began greeting us as we walked in. After greeting some people we stopped by a corner. I removed his arm from me and stood in front of him, looking at the ground, while rubbing my neck. It was starting to hurt.

"Sonny." Chad whispered. I lifted my head up and looked at him. His eyes were full of sorrow. I sighed. "Baby, please." I looked at him.

"Sonny!" Emily yelled coming towards me. "Sorry Chad, I'm going to have to take her away from you for a couple minutes." She quickly pulled my arm and we headed toward the snack table. We each grabbed a cup of punch and took a sip.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I should be thanking you. Chase is such an awesome guy. He's funny, cute, smart, and very artistic." I laughed.

"Wow and you've only known him for a while." She blushed and smiled, drinking more of her punch.

"Yeah…" We chuckled. She talked about Chase for a bit more until I had to go up back stage to prepare for my song. My nad prepared themselves, as I prepared myself in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here to sing and occompany us throughout the dance is Sonny Monroe." Everybody clapped as the curtain rose I smiled and the music started. I began to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me? _I tightened my grip around the mic and closed my eyes putting all my emotion into the chorus.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper _I opened my eyes and saw peoples amazed expressions.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet _I looked over at Chad. He had the same depressed expression on his face. I sang the chorus to him.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper _I closed my eyes once more.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_ I gently and slowly opened my eyes.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

The music ended and everybody cheered. I smiled.

"Thank you." The curtain closed once more and I got off stage.

"Wow Sonny that was amazing." Emily said. Everybody went back to dancing. Emily and I talked a bit. A slow song then came on. Chase and another came up to us and asked to dance with us, we agreed. The guy took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. He turned towards me and gently put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was an amazing performance." I blushed.

"Thank you. Umm..if I may ask, what's your name?"

"Oh it's Drake." I smiled.

"Nice name."

"Thanks." He asked smugly. I chuckled. He brought our bodies closer. I enjoyed this dance, since I hadn't danced like this since a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

I watched as Sonny began to dance with that Drake guy. He was our newest cast member. I thought he was a cool guy, but not anymore. I watched as he brought his body closer to Sonny's. I clenched my jaw. I had to fight the urge of going right up to him and punching him square in the jaw. My hands pretty soon turned into fists as I watched how happy Sonny seemed. I walked over to the mini bar where Skylar was. He was sitting on one of the stools while drinking some beer.

"hey dude what's up?" He looked at me then back to the dance floor, where I saw Emily dancing with Chase.

"Oh." I asked the bartender for a Corona. A few second later he gave it to me. I sat on one of the stools and looked over to Sonny. I took a huge gulp.

"Well, my friend, I guess we both share the same pain." He nodded. We continued to drink, trying to drown ourselves in this misery.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Well this is this chapter. The party is still not done!<strong>

**Will Chad and Skylar get drunk? Will Sonny ever forgive Chad? Has Emily moved on? I don't know.**

**Well thank soooo much for the reviews. They mean a lot. I really like the long reviews some of you leave. They make me happy…**

**I feel like I'm teasing you guys. Haha especially since I have to do a second part to the party. And just cuz im bored I'll promise thee… the more reviews I get the faster I'll update the next chapter. If not I won't update until next week. ;P Sorry… I don't usually do this, but I'm like super bored right now and… I don't even think I know what I'm saying, but yeah THAT'S MY DEAL!**

**So at least 7-10 reviews. But don't worry, just for the next chapter. I don't like putting conditions, I don't even know why I'm doing this right now O_o. But yeah… and who knows maybe I'll like your reviews so much I might break the deal and update before those 7 reviews (I probably will).**

**Well bye for now! Love ya! **

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~*~*Just because you're on the Disney Channel and you always have a smile on your face, they think you're perfect, and it's obvious that nobody's life really is. - Demi Lovato~*~*~***

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I was having a great time with Drake. He was really funny and nice. There aren't many guys like that. Right now we were slow dancing again. We've been dancing for like 30 minutes to all type of songs. Someone requested a slow song so here we are again.

"Oh my gosh Drake, you're too much fun." I said laughing. He was telling me about his embarrassing haircut experience in 5th grade.

"I know right! I'm such an amazing person. Why do you think I have such an amazing girlfriend?"

"You have a girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Stephanie. She lives in New York, though, but we make it work."

"Awe, that's so cute!" he chuckled.

"I know I'm cute." I smirked.

"You're so conceited. You know what, we should be besties!" I said excitedly. He seemed like a nice guy and I seriously hadn't had a best guy friend since forever.

"Ha, I don't think you boyfriend would like that."

"Psh who cares? He has some friends I don't like, so we'd be even."

"Well in that case sure!" we stopped dancing and I began clapping my hands.

"Yay!" he laughed and gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Well give me your number, 'cause I have to go. I need to call my girlfriend and get ready for work since it's getting late." I nodded and we exchanged numbers. Soon he waved goodbye and headed off. I looked over to Emily as she was practically making out with Chase. I chuckled. I looked over to Chad and my smile soon was turned into a frown. He was drinking and Skylar was nowhere to be seen. I quickly walked towards him.

"Chad?" He looked at me. His eyes looked different...Yup he was definitely drunk. He brought his glass of beer to his lips. I quickly took it away from him before he could drink.

"Sonny." Chad grunted. He reached for the cup. I pushed him away and put the cup down far away. He groaned.

"Chad how much have you been drinking? Where's Skylar?"

"Skylar went home with his sister and I've just had a couple of drinks, nothing to worry about Sonny." I scoffed.

"You're lying Chad, you're drunk. I'm taking you home." I asked for a limo to take us home. I told Chase and Emily that I was leaving and to tell the Dj that I couldn't sing the other 2 songs. I dragged Chad out of the party, towards the limo. I was so glad there were no paparazzi. I got in after Chad and closed the door. The bad part about this limo was that there was wine all over the place. Chad reached for it, but I took it away before he could reach it.

"Chad stop."

"Sonny, I'm fine. I'm thirsty."

"Then wait until we get home and I'll give you some coffee." he groaned and tried to get of his seat to grab the wine. I pushed him down and straddled him. I held on to his shoulders. He looked at me from top to bottom and rested his hands on my legs.

"I love you, Sonshine." I shook my head.

"Chad don't start." he quickly cupped my face and kissed me on the lips. He tasted like alcohol. The kiss was full of want and lust. I pushed him back. "Chad, no."

He reached over back to the wine. I pushed him back down.

"Sonny, I need some."

"No you don't." he reached again. I kissed him. He quickly forgot about the wine and kissed back, caressing my legs. I could mostly taste alcohol, but I still could faintly taste the sweet taste of his lips. His hands went to my ass and squeezed it. I moaned. I pulled away for air. I rested my forehead on his. All that was heard was our uneven breathing. He looked over at the wine and back at me. I sighed. I had to make a deal with him.

"Chad, listen. It's either that wine or keep kissing me until we get home. What's it going to be?" He wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"You." He breathed out. He kissed me again and I being a woman of my word kissed back. My hand tangled in his hair, bringing him closer. I couldn't deny it; I missed him. Soon the limo came to a stop and we stopped. I fixed my dress and grabbed my purse. The door opened and we both got out. I pulled him towards the house and got out my key, opening the door. I closed the door behind us, locking it. I pulled him up the stairs, slowly, and into our room. I closed the door behind us. Once I turned around, Chad wrapped his hands around me, kissing me.

"I want you." he said. He ran his hands along my curves. I shook my head and pushed him away.

"No Chad, you're drunk. I'm not going to do anything with you, now go to bed." Ugh, I sounded like a babysitter.

"Fine, but stay with me, please." I hesitated. "Please baby, don't leave me. Stay with me." I nodded.

"Fine." he smiled. Now it was his turn to pull me to the bed. He took his clothes off except his boxers and laid down, underneath the covers. I grabbed some of my pj shorts I had left here and put those on, along with a black tank top. I lay down next to him. He brought me closer to him and hooked my leg around his waist. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. He planted a small kiss and moments later, fell asleep. I sighed and cuddled closer to his warm body.

"I love you, Chad." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know this chapter was short, but I had some writers block : I'm sorry for the wait..and if there are any spelling errors. This chapter was definitely not my best and I'm sorry for that. Next chapter will hopefully be better.**

**Tell me what you think. Did you like? Hate? Should I change anything? Please tell me it helps me become a better writer.**

**Well,,,bye! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo Liz**


	11. Chapter 11

***~*~*~"Pain makes you stronger. Tears make you braver. Heartbreak makes you wiser. So thank the past for a better future."*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>SONNY POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning on top of a warm, toned body. I opened my eyes and lifted my head a bit to see a sleeping Chad. I smiled and laid my head back down. I sighed, inhaling his scent. He smells good. I ran my hand across his chest and laced a very light kiss on his chest. Slowly, I got off of him, making sure not to wake him up. As I stood back on my own feet, I watched him stir. He turned on his side and hugged my pillow. I sighed in relief. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair, and then went to my closet. I put on a new pair of matching bra and panties. I put on a black camisole and short Jean shorts. I put on my red tank top and red vans. I put on light makeup and some gold hoops.

I got out of the closet and checked on Chad, who was still asleep. I got out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out some orange juice. I then began to make some breakfast. I got out some eggs, waffles, fruit, and juice, with bacon. I began cooking. I only made food for one person, since I wasn't really hungry. I was more worried about Chad right now. I finished cooking and placed the food on the plate. I poured some orange juice in a cup. I placed the plates and cup on the table. Soon enough, Chad came down, with only a shirt and boxers, rubbing his eyes and holding his head. I walked to the cabinet and took out a pill. I put the pills back and closed the cabinet.

"Good morning." I said, while handing him the pill. He took it and grinned. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it down with his orange juice.

"Good morning, love." I grinned slightly.

"I made you breakfast." I pointed to the plate if food. He smiled.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he looked at the only plate of food.

"No, I'm not hungry." he nodded slightly and sat down to eat. I walked back to the kitchen and cleaned up. After I was finished, I walked back upstairs without looking at Chad. I looked for my purse, and changed it for another black one. As I transferred my stuff to the other purse, I felt 2 strong arms wrap around me from behind. I tensed, but relaxed a little when I realized it was just Chad.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He dug his head into my neck. "I'm really sorry for everything." I turned to face him. He looked broken. Tears were starting to fall from his sparkly blue eyes. I sighed.

"Chad, I've been thinking. I'll give you another chance." his eyes filled up with hope and happiness, as his expression quickly changed. "But you have to gain back my trust." he quickly nodded. "And you have to show and teach me...why I fell in love with you in the first place because right now, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Yes, I will." his expression turned a bit sadder once I told him, my conditions.

"Good." I smiled. He smiled too and placed a soft kiss on my lips. We pulled away but we kept our lips touching.

"Gosh, how I missed those lips." We kissed again, soon turning into a mini make out session. In the midst of it, his phone rang. He pulled away with a groan. I chuckled. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh, hey Portlyn." I scoffed. _What did she want? _Chad's expression suddenly, turned nervous. "Umm, I can't right now, I'm with Sonny." I made the bed, while he was on the phone. "Well, maybe we can talk some other day." I finished our bed and sat down, staring at him. "No, not today. I'm busy." He turned around and faced me, giving me a small smile. "Portlyn, I'll see you later. We'll talk another day, ok? Bye." He hung up and threw his phone on the dresser. He turned back to me and jumped on the bed. He rested his head on my lap. I caressed his hair.

"What did Portlyn want?" He closed his eyes and grinned happily, at my touch.

"She wanted to talk about something? I don't know what."

"Oh." I ran my tongue along my cheek. He opened his eyes and cupped my cheek.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad." I brought my head down and connected our lips for a passionate kiss. His fingers intertwined in my hair. I rested my hand on his neck. His tongue brushed against my lip, begging for entrance. I gladly gave it to him and soon a battle began. Not breaking the kiss, I removed his head from my lap and got on top of him. He moved his hands to my back slowly making its way down, until he reached my ass. He squeezed it, making a small moan escape my lips. We broke apart, due to the lack of air and he turned us over, so he was on top. He began kissing my neck. I chuckled.

"Chad." His hand went under my shirt, as he slowly raised it. "Baby, we have to go to work. We can't." He groaned.

"I don't want to go to work." I chuckled and pushed him off me. I got to my feet and grabbed my sweater and purse.

"Go get dressed; I'll meet you at the studio." I turned around to walk away, but got stopped as he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around so I was facing him.

"You're not going to wait for me." I shook my head.

"No, but don't worry, you're a big boy. You'll survive." I patted his head and walked away. I headed towards my car. Once I got in I put on my sunglasses and drove to the studio. I wonder if forgiving Chad was the right thing to do. Hopefully, it was. He seemed sincere, but the problem is Chloe and Portlyn. _Ugh Portlyn._ I have to see her at the studio every day. She'll probably have that smug look on her face thinking she's won, but what she doesn't know is that this game has just _begun._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really really sorry, for not updating for like 2 weeks. I had to finish these projects. I'm all done now :D. So I have more time to write. Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's short, but I need to update something. Anyways I've been thinking…<strong>

**Do you guys think I should make a twitter? I've been thinking, so I would keep you guys, posted on when I'll update and stuff. Or maybe even just talk :P. I haven't decided yet, so it's up to you guys, if I do or don't?**

**Anyways… Tell me what you think of this story/chapter! And sorry if there were any grammar errors. Well… Chapter 12 coming soon…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonny POV**

"Good job, Sonny. That's all for today." I nodded and went to change out of my sweats and t-shirt. Dance rehearsals just ended and I really needed a bath. I walked to my dressing room and opened it. I closed the door behind me and walked to the bathroom, starting the water and taking my clothes off. _I haven't seen Chad since this morning. I wonder where he is._ I went in the shower and let my body soak. I put shampoo on my hand and scrubbed my hair. As I was rinsing, I heard the shower door open and closed and soon two strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I turned around and met with a pair of blue sapphire eyes. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, chuckling. He smirked and ran his hands down my wet body.

"What? Can't I take a shower with my beautiful wife?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips.

"No." I whispered and pushed him away.

"That's not nice Sonshine." He quickly lifted my up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I held back a moan.

"Remember Chaddy, this isn't a playground so we can't play." He kissed my neck.

"Oh we can play. You just don't have to make any noise." His lips were soon attached to mine and our little game began.

* * *

><p>"Chad, give it to me." We were out of the shower and both dressed, well, I just needed my shirt, but Chad had it and wouldn't give it back.<p>

"No, I like you shirtless." I scoffed.

"I have a bra on." I reached for it, but he held it high. _Darn, my shortness._

"Yeah, but it's easier to take off." I gasped and playfully punched him.

"You already had your fun in the shower, Chad. Now give me my shirt back, please." I gave him the puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't resist.

"Ugh, fine." He gave me my shirt and I put it back on before kissing his cheek. I grabbed my phone and purse. "Want to go for lunch?"

"I can't." he looked at me confused.

"why not?" I headed towards the door.

"I'm going to lunch with Drake. He asked me earlier and I said yes."

"But I'm your husband." Jealousy was evident in his voice.

"I know, but I want to go eat with him, so I am. Bye." I walked out leaving him behind. I met Drake in the parking lot.

"Hey." I said. He hugged and I got in the car.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" I shrugged.

"I don't really care."

"In-N-Out it is." I laughed. He started the car and drove off the studio. "So, is your boyfriend ok with us being friends?"

"Umm, it's best friends and why wouldn't he?" He shrugged.

"He seems like the jealous type and I don't think any guy would want their girlfriend as pretty as you hanging out with other guys." I blushed slightly.

"Aww, thank you and don't worry. He does get jealous, but he knows I'm his so it's ok. And he has friends that I don't like too, so if he doesn't like you, then he'll just have to deal with it." He chuckled.

"We're here!" I clapped my hands and unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the door and got out of the car, closing the door behind me. Drake did the same. We headed in and went in line. We soon ordered our food and sat down to eat.

"I'm going to gain like 10 pounds after we're finished eating." He laughed.

"Knowing you, you'll probably lose them by tomorrow." I chuckled.

"You are so right." We continued eating. After we were done, we headed to the studio, after buying smoothies. I got a strawberry banana one for Chad. We said our goodbyes and I walked to the Mackenzie Falls set. Once I was in, I looked for Chad. He was still filming with- Ugh- Portlyn. I greeted the director and some of his co-workers. I sat down in Chad's chair and watched as they finished the scene. During their filming, I took the opportunity to observe Portlyn from head to toe. I had only known her for a while and I don't really pay much attention to her, but today I was.

She had brown hair almost as long as mine, except it was a bit shorter. He lips were perfectly formed, and tinted pink. Her eyes where really pretty and her skin was great. Her body was thin and fitted and she had long legs. She looked like a model. I suddenly felt insecure. _No wonder Chad kissed her. She's beautiful._ I began feeling stupid for not noticing her before.

"And…cut. Great job, guys. That'll be all for Chad and Portlyn. The rest of you, take 5 and let's get to work." Everybody went to the snack table to eat something, while Chad just came towards me. He placed his hands on my legs and pecked my lips.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled.

"Hey. Oh, here, I got you a smoothie." I handed it to him.

"Thanks." He sipped through the straw and kissed me once more.

"Mm… so how was lunch?"

"It was good!" he nodded slowly. "Oh, babe, my parents and Jasmine, are coming over tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Well, now you remembered." He smiled. "Is James going to come with your sister?" I bit my lip.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out tomorrow." He nodded and threw his finished smoothie away. "I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You're my husband. You're supposed to entertain me." He smirked and leaned in to kiss me, when…

"Chaddy!" I groaned. Chad stood straight and turned around to see chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." They hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. I got of the chair and stood, watching.

"I haven't talked to you since forever." I was beyond annoyed, by then. "Hey I'm having a party at my house today. It's like a BBQ, but it'll last for a very long while. DO you two want to come?" She motioned towards me. Before Chad could say anything, I spoke.

"Sure Chloe, we'd love too." Chad looked at me strangely.

"Great. I'll see you later then." I nodded. She smirked and walked over to Portlyn. She seems like she has something planned.

"Umm… Sonny. Are you ok?" Chad asked. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just said yes to an invitation from Chloe."

"Yeah, but I'm bored and it's been a while since I've been to a party, now let's go home and get dressed!" I pulled him out of the studio and into his dressing room so he could change and grab his stuff. We then headed towards the car so we could go home and change. This party should be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people, sorry for the long wait. I had school stuff and family problems, Ugh. But I'm back! Anyways I've thought of a new story. I still haven't decided the title, but I'll inform you guys, when I can.**

**SO I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to speed up things a little bit, so I can get to a special part. Hehe. Anyways…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**~*~*~ "We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie, the thing that we fear grows stronger." ~Tad Williams*~*~***

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"So what is it exactly what you want to do, Sonny?" My dad was on the phone with me, while I was getting ready for Chloe's party. Chad was downstairs in the living room, watching TV. I was putting on my black heels.

"I just want to tell everybody the truth. That Chad and I are married." I walked to my vanity and sat down. I grabbed my gold hoop earrings and put them on.

"Are you sure, Sonny? I mean have you thought this out properly. You and Chad just got started on your careers. Don't you think your fans would get mad or jealous due to the fact you're married at a young age." I sighed._ It was a risk worth taking..._

"Yes, I'm sure dad. I'm tired of people trying to break us up and I'm tired of lying to everybody. I think it's time to come clean and to let everybody out there that they can't break us up." I heard him sigh. There was a long pause.

"Ok. I agree with you. Just talk with Chad and make sure he knows what you're planning to do." I smiled.

"Ok, thank you, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and walked downstairs with my bag in hand. I put on my wedding ring walked into the living room. Chad was watching a football game. I walked over to him and turned off the television. He pouted and I sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. He smiled.

"We need to talk." His smile faded, followed by a frown.

"Uh oh, what did I do this time?" I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Nothing… I just wanted to talk about our secret marriage." He nodded.

"What about it baby?" I played with his hair.

"Well, I think we should, tell the world now. Tell them we're married." His face showed concern, but happiness at the same time.

"Are you sure? Won't our fans be mad though?" I shook my head.

"If they are our true fans, then they will support us. And anyways, I'm tired of people trying to break us apart. They think it's so easy just 'cause we're dating, but we're not. We're married." I took my left hand and intertwined it with his left hand. He had his ring on, just like I had mine. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So…when do you wanna do it?" He smiled and I kissed him on the lips.

"Well, a lot of people are going to be at Chloe's party. We could start there?"

"Of course." He brought my lips to his.

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too." I got off his lap and offered him my hand. He took it and stood up.

"Usually I'd be the one doing that." I chuckled.

"Well, Mister Cooper, there's a first to everything." He nodded.

"Well said Miss Cooper, now off to the party." I smiled and took his arm as he offered it. We walked out of the house, closing the door behind us. Chad pulled me towards his car and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in. He closed the door and walked to the other side. I put on my seatbelt. He got in and did the same. He commenced the engine and began driving. His right hand was on the wheel, while his left rested on his leg.

"So, how are we going to tell everybody at Chloe's party?" He looked nervous as we got closer to her house.

"Well, I honestly don't know. We'll just wing it." I smiled widely. He chuckled. I rested my head against the window and looked out.

"Are you sure about that?" I scoffed. I turned away from the window and looked at him, crossing my arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled and glanced at me quickly.

"Nothing, I'm just saying, wouldn't this be something to plan?" I smirked.

"Sweetie, just because our marriage was planned doesn't mean we have to plan every single thing." I rolled my eyes. He shook his head.

"Fine, be like that, but someone isn't getting a kiss for a week." I smirked. _I can outlast that…maybe._

"Fine, but someone isn't getting sexual intercourse for 3 months. His eyes widen and he turned to look at me, looking back on the road, every once in a while.

"You're kidding right." I shook my head.

"Nope." I smiled proudly and looked straight ahead. A few minutes later he spoke.

"Y-you know I was kidding right? You know about the whole, 'no kiss for a week.'" He smiled nervously. I chuckled.

"You know I _wasn't _kidding about not having sex for 3 months right?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" He whined. I smirked.

"Because you were being a mean husband, and underestimated my intelligence." He scoffed.

"No I didn't. I just meant that…- I was shocked that you didn't have a plan since you're incredibly smart."

"Were you, Chad? Were you really?"

"Hey, that's one of my amazing lines, don't steal them from me."

"Ok, but you know I though what's mine was yours and what's yours was mine, but I guess I was wrong. That means, no more showers together or touching my body, 'cause you know, it's mine, not yours." He cleared his throat.

"No, I didn't- it's not…-I meant- Ugh, you know what? I'm just going to shut up now." I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned. After a few more minutes, we arrived to Chloe's house. He parked right outside in his special parking spot Chloe had set up for him. I sighed deeply before getting out of the car, followed by Chad. We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. One of her maids opened the door and let us in. I smiled and said thank you. We walked outside to the massive backyard. This was a huge party! I looked at Chad and he smiled. I smiled back and greeted some of the people there. _Let's get this party started…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hello darlings! First I want to say sorry for not updating, but school's a handful these days. I'm now on spring break, so I promise I will write more. Anyways I came with a story idea, but I wanna hear your opinon., SO here' is a sneak peek of the first 2 paragraphs…**

" _**I ran through the woods as fast as I could. Tree branches scratched my skin as the dark night hid them in a black blanket. The moon shone brightly, leading me farther and farther in. Tears streamed down my face like raindrops on a window. Wounds now covered my legs as my jeans were ripped little by little. Blood flowed out slowly. I stopped when I got to a lake and fell to the ground kneeling, with my head down. I gripped the cool, green grass below and brought my head up, facing the moon. I screamed with all my might, letting all my pain out. I brought my head back down and caught my breathe. My grip on the grass loosened and I fell to the ground, sobbing. **_

_**I couldn't take it anymore. All the pain, all the tears. I felt weak and worthless. My parents never appreciated me. They didn't love me. They preferred my siblings, especially my dad, or should I say step-dad. He always treated me differently than the rest. Sure he would buy me expensive stuff, but money doesn't buy everything. My respect for him was slowly fading away as he started doing drugs again and started being more controlling over my mom and us. My mom was always nice to me, but I still felt as if she loved me a little less than the others. Whenever something happened I would always get blamed and soon I got tired of it. So tired, that I decided to run away."**_

**SO what do you think? I still haven't decided on the title. I'll post it with the summary the next time I update. Should I do this story? Or think of something else, 'cause I have more ideas :D. **

**Oh and I'm actually thinking of making a twitter. So yeah, I haven't decided yet. I'm a very indecisive person, at times. I'll post info on the next chapter of this story. What do you think?**

**Well bye. People. Until next time…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz**


	14. Chapter 14

**~*~*~"Never be ashamed of what you feel. You have the right to feel any emotion that you want, and to do what makes you happy." –Demi Lovato~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Hey." Chloe called out in her high pitched voice. We had greeted at least half of the people at the party. We managed to somehow meet Chloe in the midst of it all. Chad had his arm wrapped around my waist, while I drank from my cup.

"Hey." Chad let go of me and gave her a hug. I just smiled at her and gave a small wave. She returned it. Weird...

"Are you guys having fun so far?" We both nodded. "That's good. Well I'll see you guys in a bit. I have to go greet some more guests." she smiled before leaving.

"Why is she being so nice?" Chad drank some of my soda.

"I don't know... Maybe she's warming up to you." he teased. I chuckled.

"Watch it. You already have three months of no sex and showers together. You don't want me to add something else. Or worse... Make it longer." His eyes widened and his nervous smile returned. I smirked.

"I love you." he said. It sounded more like a question though.

"I love you too." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He pouted wanting another, longer kiss. I obliged and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss. After about a minute, I pulled away. I wiped the corners of my mouth and looked to see of anyone was staring. They weren't. I was relieved.

"That was an amazing kiss." I smiled. I felt someone poke my side and jumped a little. Chad chuckled and I turned around to see who it was. It's was Emily and... Skylar.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, guess what?" Emily said.

"What?"

"We're back together!" I smiled widely.

"That's amazing! Since when?" Chad had become interested in the conversation.

"Yesterday night." Emily sighed happily, while Skylar told the story. "I went over to her house, because I missed her and wanted her back. So we began talking and then kissing and then... You know." I smirked. Chad shook his head and chuckled.

"Wow, you're quick." I stated. He laughed. "Wait, so what about Chase?" Skylar clenched his jaw just by the sound of his name.

"Oh, I broke up with him. Things weren't working out so we became friends." I smiled and nodded. "Well we are going to go get some food so bye." They left and I turned towards Chad.

"That was-"

"Weird." I nodded. I refilled my cup and we talked to other people. We began dancing later on. After a couple hours we decided it was time. I asked for the microphone on stage and Chad came up with me. I wasn't going to lie. I was nervous.

"Hey everybody." I gulped. "I just wanted to say Congrats to Chloe who probably threw the biggest party of the year." everybody cheered. Chad took the microphone from me.

"But we also have a secret we would like to share with all of you. We've been keeping it for a while now, even before our careers began." Everybody stayed quiet. Well here it goes...

"Chad and I are married." I showed my Wedding ring on my left hand to everybody. They gasped. Paparazzi began taking pictures, people began gossiping. And some were just in shock. I felt like the center of attention and I didn't like it.

"We got married a month after Sonny's 19th birthday. We wanted to tell you guys, but we had to keep it a secret." I looked over at Portlyn who had an angry expression on and Chloe who had a hurt look on her face. Voices grew louder and I thought this was the end, but something unexpected happened. People began to cheer. A few moments later the majority of people were cheering and clapping, congratulating us. I smiled and looked over to Chad. He smiled too.

"Well thank you for listening." we got off the stage and hugs started coming. After an hour we were worn out. Portlyn had left angry about our marriage, but what surprised me was Chloe's reaction. She looked hurt and betrayed. I felt a sudden urge to go and hug her, to comfort her. It was weird. We finally headed home. The entire ride was silent, but my mind was busy thinking of Chloe. I thought her expression would be more the Portlyn's, but... It wasn't...

"Sonny!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"We're home." I looked out the window and saw our house. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I walked to our house and opened the door. I put my bag down and laid down on the couch, face down. I sighed deeply. I know I should be happy, but I still have to worry about my fans. Hopefully they'll accept it. I felt Chad sit beside me. His hand massaged my back lightly.

"Are you ok Sonshine?" I sighed and turned around, lying on my back. I rested my head on Chad's lap.

"Yeah, just tired." I smiled.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Ok."

"Mmhm." I wrapped my hand around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Our kissed deepened by the second. Soon I was straddling him. I pulled away for air, but Chad didn't stop there. He began kissing my neck. I chuckled and pushed him away.

"I thought I told you no sex for three months." he groaned.

"But I've been a good boy since the party." I quirked an eyebrow. "Please!"

"No!"

"Please! I promise I'll behave from now on!" I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like a little kid trying to get out of being grounded." he chuckled and began kissing my neck again. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. I can't give in! I can't give in!

"Only you can make me act this way baby." his voice was husky and sexy. _That's it_. I kissed him in the lips hungrily. I gave in...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! SO what'd you think about this chapter? I won't be able to post the info on my new story today, but I'll try tomorrow :) I also have another announcement, but that'll be tomorrow or next time I update, because… I'm in a rush so…yeah,,, well until next time!<strong>

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! HAS IMPORTANT INFO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Chaddy!" I yelled. I jumped on the bed, trying to annoy him. He was naked under the sheets. I smirked. It was 9 am and we had to be at the studio at 10. I, unlike Chad, was already dressed and prepared to leave. I got up at six o'clock and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Stop!" I chuckled and continued jumping. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you have to wake up." He groaned once more. I stopped jumping and straddled him. The covers were still on him and his arms covered his eyes. "Why don't you want to wake up?"

"Because I am tired." I chuckled. It's time for my daily tease.

"Oh baby, I didn't know, I tire you out so easily. I though you could handle last night, but I guess you can't. Usually it's the other way around, but I guess your aging too fast. You can't handle me anymore." His arms quickly flew from his eyes, to my hips. His eyes stared deeply into mine.

"Excuse me?" I smirked.

"You heard me." His hands moved to my ass and squeezed it. "I mean, I woke up fine, early and you. Well you're still tired." His eyes turned darker by the second. "You. Cant. Handle. Me." That was it. That was all that he could take. Something clicked in him because, before I knew it. He had me pinned down to the bed, kissing my roughly. I moaned. He pulled away and started attacking my neck.

"Chad." I managed to get out. We had to go to work.

"Yes baby?" I moaned again.

"We can't do this right now. We have to be at the studio in 30 minutes."

"You started it." He murmured. I scoffed.

"What do you mean, I started it? You're the one who wouldn't wake up." I started to get a little annoyed. I don't like people blaming me for something I didn't do or cause, even if it's just a joke. Chad knows that.

"I'm sorry." he kissed me softly. "Mm, you're dressed." I nodded.

"Yes, all I need is for you to get dressed." He smirked. I guess he just noticed he was still naked.

"Or you can get naked like me and we can call in sick." I shook my head.

"We need to go to work and I want you to talk to Chloe." he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I sighed remembering yesterday.

"Well, did you see her expression yesterday? You know when we announced that we were married. She looked hurt and I want you to find out why."

"So, you want me to be your little spy?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I want you to see why she got so upset. I mean seriously don't you care? She has been for best friend for years now." he sighed and nodded his head.

"Why are you so interested in her all of sudden?" I shook my head.

"I'm a caring and nice person. I care about other people's feelings, even if I don't know them. Unlike you." I pushed him off me and got up. I grabbed my purse and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and walked to my car. I wasn't going to let Chad make me late to work. I have a photo-shoot. I started my car and drove. I'm kind of scared what my fans and band think of my marriage, hopefully it won't be too negative.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

"What did you do?" Skylar asked me. I shrugged. We had just finished filming a scene. We walked to his dressing room.

"I don't know. She just told me I didn't care about anybody and left." I drank some water from my water bottle and sat down on his couch.

"Well she's kind of right." I glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm just kidding dude." I took my phone out and sent a message to Chloe.

Hey. I need to talk to you. -Chad

"It's probably just PMS, her time of the month is almost coming." he nodded.

Meet me at the café near the studio- Chloe

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go see Chloe and talk to her. You know, see how she's taking the whole marriage thing." he nodded.

"Good Luck." I walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked to my car and drove out. A bunch of paparazzi crowded my way. I managed to get out of there safe and without running over someone. I parked my car and walked in the café. Chloe was sitting at a booth in the corner of the room. I ordered a mocha and sat down, opposite from her.

"Hi." I said. She looked up from her coffee. I could see what Sonny was talking about. Chloe had a sad expression on. She looked as if someone had just broken her heart.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" her voice was soft and small.

"I think you know." she raised her eyebrow. "yesterday." she let out a long sigh.

"Oh you mean, about you not telling me, your best friend, that you were married. And not even bother to invite me to the wedding." I sighed. "You told me you were engaged. Nothing else." she sounded mad now.

"Chloe, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Why, Chad? Why? Did your precious little wife tell you not to? You are her bitch, after all. You do whatever she says, no matter how much it hurts others." I clenched my jaw.

"Yes, Chloe she told me not to tell, but she had a good reason to. You couldn't be trusted with a secret like this."

"We've been friends for years and you're telling me you can't trust me." I shook my head.

"No, I trust you, but not for that secret. You've had a crush on me since we met Chloe. Knowing you, you would have told the press immediately trying to ruin our marriage. You never liked Sonny, and not just because she was fiancée, but because I fell in love with her. Deny it." her eyes widened and she looked down now. My tone was about the same as hers.

"I-"

"Deny it!"

"Fine! I can't deny it because it's true. I would have tried to make your marriage miserable. You never noticed me. You just saw me as a friend, nothing else. You know how annoying that is. I wanted Sonny gone. I partnered up with Portlyn to break you guys apart. That's why she kissed you at the park." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I never thought you were capable of doing something like this. I thought you were a trustworthy friend. Someone who would be happy that I found _the one_. But I guess I was wrong." I stood up, taking my drink with me. "I want to thank you though. If it weren't for you, Sonny and I wouldn't be as strong as we are today. Goodbye."

I walked out the café, heading towards my car. I was angry, but I was also guilty. I knew I should have told Chloe, but Sonny had convinced not too. Chloe was right, I was Sonny's bitch. I needed to change that. I knew I was bound to Chloe someday. But not today. Right now, I needed to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaddy's not happy :(. Sadly I needed to do that. Also, this story must soon come to an end. I might just make it 20 chapters, unless I think of something else and make it longer. I have an Announcement!<strong>

**I'm collaborating with Love. Means. To. Never. Say. Sorry! It's called Sorry. It will be posted later today. SO check that out. Our penname is Blue. Ocean. Means. Love**

**Also on my new story. It's going to be called Someone's Watching Over Me. :P It's not going to be posted until I'm almost done with this story, so soon. Oh and I made a twitter :D, so follow : OceanblueLiz **

**Well bye.**

**REVIEW **

**Xoxo liz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Thanks soo much for your reviews. 100+ reviews! WOW! I'm sorry i didn't mention it on the last chapter, I kind of forgot. But, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Ugh." I groaned. I was currently in the bathroom puking my guts out. I finished and flushed the toilet. I wiped my mouth with a paper towel and threw it in the trash. I grabbed my tooth brush and put tooth paste on it. I brushed my teeth. I haven't been feeling too well lately. My breast felt tender and I was tired more often. I've also been throwing up lately. I felt awful. I finished brushing my teeth and looked in the mirror. Besides feeling horrible, I looked horrible. I wasn't going to work today since I called in sick. My agent told me to take a three day break, so since it was Thursday today, I wouldn't be back at the studio until Sunday. _Great._

I walked back into my room, turning off the lights of the bathroom. I stood in front of the bed. Chad was laying on the right side of the bed, facing the wall. I hadn't even noticed when he arrived. He's been ignoring me for the past 14 days, ever since that day I got mad at him and told him to talk to Chloe. I apologized for my behavior, but he just nodded. He hasn't kissed or touched me, not even a hug. I didn't know why. In fact, I'm surprised to see him this morning. Usually he's gone by the time I wake up and I can't see him at the studio since we've been really busy lately. I sighed and walked over to my side of the bed, facing the window. Maybe I was just overreacting. Chad loves me just as much as I love him. It's probably just my hormones acting up. I must be PMSing. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was 9 am. If I didn't wake Chad up, Condor would get mad at him for arriving late. I sighed and sat up. I gentle shook him.

"Chad." he stirred and moaned. "Chad wake up, you're gonna be late." he turned on his back and rubbed his eyes. I removed my hand and brought it to my lap. He took his hands of his eyes and took a quick glance at me. He sat up and walked to the bathroom. I got back under the covers and snuggled up into them. I washed Chad go inside the bathroom and lock the door. I smiled. I loved Chad. I didn't care if he was ignoring me or not, I knew he loved me too and that's all that mattered. I wouldn't want him kissing me right now since I was sick and I also didn't want him worrying. Yeah... I didn't mind he was ignoring me, right? I closed my eyes. My head began to hurt a little and I was tired. I clenched the sheets in my hand tighter and balled up in the blankets. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and watched him. He quickly got dressed.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sat down on the bed and put his shoes on. I closed my eyes once more. "I'm just tired."

"Are you going to work today?"

"No. I'm taking a 3 day break. Angie recommended it so I can get better." He nodded and grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and script.

"I should go now. Feel better. Bye, Sweetie." I grinned.

"Bye." I heard the door close and sighed. Soon I heard his car start. I took a short thirty minute nap. I woke up feeling a little bit better. I took a shower and got dressed. Soon Emily had texted me.

**'Hey I heard you were sick. What's wrong? Xo- Emily'**

_**I don't know. By breast are swollen, I've been throwing up lately, and I'm really tired, more than usual.- Sonny.**_ Emily didn't reply for a while.

**'Sonny, I think your pregnant.- Emily' **

_**What? No, it couldn't be possible, we always have protected sex. -Sonny**_ Unless...we forgot.

**'Think back Sonny- Emily' ** Then I remembered. We didn't use a condom that day of Chloe's party. We were so happy we didn't have to lie anymore that we... Forgot. Oh no...

_**Wait, I remember. Fudge. I'm only 19 –Sonny.**_ I was freaking out by now.

**'Calm down Sonny. You don't know for sure. It could just be due to stress. -Emily. Ps. Thank you for not cussing :)**

_**You're right. I'm gonna go to the hospital and take a test. I'll tell u the results, bye.- Sonny**_

**'Ok, Good Luck, bye- Emily'**

I quickly got my purse and walked towards my car. I drove to the hospital. I walked in trying to look as calm as possible. I told the nurse why I was here and she led me to a room. After about an hour or so of tests the doctor came in with the results. I was anxious.

"Well Ms. Monroe. You're pregnant. Congratulations." I didn't know whether to be happy or sad, so I just smiled.

"Thank you." I quickly got out. I got in my car and drove to an abandoned park. I sat down against a tree, where nobody could see me and began crying. Why I was crying? I didn't know. I had no idea if these were tears of happiness or sadness. All I knew was that I was scared. I had barely told my fans and the press that I was married to Chad and now, I'm pregnant. I cried harder.

"Sonny?" I heard a female voice call out my name. I quickly turned to face them and stopped crying. I wiped my tears when I saw it was Chloe. I quickly stood up.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" she shrugged and walked towards me.

"Walking. Why were you crying?" I looked down.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me." she stated. I sniffed.

"I-I'm pregnant." she gasped and smiled.

"That's great! Why are you crying?" I sat back down and so did she.

"Because, I'm scared. I just told the world that I was married and now, look. I'm pregnant." she sighed and I began to cry again. She rubbed my back.

"Sonny, if your fans were ok with you being married, then they'll be happy with you being pregnant. I mean, come on, they'll have another mini you or Chad." I chuckled but cried again. "There's something else that's bothering you isn't there?" I nodded.

"Chad's been ignoring me lately. He hasn't kissed or hugged me. I feel like if I tell him I'm pregnant that he'll hate me." she scoffed.

"Please, Sonny. Chad can never hate you, especially since you're going to be the mother of his child. And I think I might be the reason why Chad is ignoring you" I stopped crying and looked at her.

"Why?"

"That day after my party he came and talked to me and I was mad and I ended up calling him your bitch. And so, you know Chad and his pride. I'm sorry, for that and everything else I've done to you." I nodded.

"I forgive you."

"You do?" she looked confused. I nodded. "But why?"

"I'll answer if you answer something for me first." she nodded. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she sighed.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've always liked you. You are so nice and beautiful that I got jealous and began being mean to you. I realized a couple days ago that I had no chance with Chad and that you two are meant to be. I'm really sorry and if you don't mind, I'd like to start over and become friends." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." she smiled too and gave me a hug. I felt like I had just been reunited with an old friend. It was amazing. We pulled back.

"Now tell me. Why do you forgive me so easily?"

"Well, I might have not liked you very much when I first met you, but I've always believed that there's good inside every person and you are a very good person Chloe. You showed it with Chad. You were his best friend, and it's hard to keep a friendship for that long, so you must be very special." She blushed. I chuckled.

"Well, now that we're friends... Let's go shopping." she stood up.

"Ok." I followed and we walked to my car. "Emily is so gonna kill me."

"Why?" she chuckled.

"Because, she would be the second person I'd tell the news to, you were the first." she smiled and chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll understand. She is your best friend after all." I smiled and we got in to my car. This will be a start of a beautiful friendship.

"I'm so tired." I complained.

"Me too." Chloe said. We just arrived from five hours of shopping. I had called Emily and invited her. She didn't get mad at me since she wasn't the first one who I told. She was just happy she was right. I bought looser clothes since in a couple months I was going to show. On our way back we stopped at Chloe's house to get her car since there wasn't much room in my car anymore, after we put all our bags in.

"That was a lot of shopping." we all nodded.

"Before I get too comfy, I'm gonna go to the studio." she got up and grabbed her purse. "I want to talk to Chad and apologize before you tell him about your pregnancy." I nodded and she left.

"Hey remember Megan." I nodded. "I saw her the other day. She's much more confident then when we first met her. She also has this amazing boyfriend. I mean seriously if he wasn't taken and if I wasn't dating Skylar, I would totally date him." I chuckled.

"Wow, Emily."

"So do you know how you're gonna tell Chad the news?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm probably going to tell him tonight."

"He's working late today?" I shook my head.

"No, but why rush?" she chuckled. "Oh by the way I need to call Angie and tell her."

"Your agent?" I playfully glared at her.

"Noo." I said sarcastically. She chuckled. I dialed her number and walked to the kitchen. After an hour of congratulating me and lecturing me about using a condom, I hung up. It seems that nobody cares that I'm 19 and pregnant, probably cause I'm married and aloud to? I don't know. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Emily, who was watching TV. After a few more minutes, Chloe came in with a smile on her face. She sat down on the opposite couch.

"So, how'd it go?" I teased.

"It went good. He forgave me and now we're best friends again. Oh, and I told him about is being friends." I raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

"He said it was great. He was kind of weirded out but happy at the same time." I nodded. "He and Skylar are getting of work in 20 minutes. I told Skylar that Emily was here, so." I chuckled. Emily blushed.

"Typical love birds." we watched a movie for a couple minutes. It was dead silent until Chloe spoke.

"So, Sonny, do you how you're gonna tell Chad." I shook my head. I was about to speak, but...

"Tell me what?" it was Chad. I guess we didn't hear the door open. He had a confused expression on.

"Nothing." I replied and looked down at my phone, ignoring him. I didn't want him to ask any more questions. He looked at Chloe, but she just shrugged. She walked over and sat next to me. Skylar sat next to Emily and gave her a kiss. Chad sat next to Chloe since I was in the middle.

"What are you guys watching?" Skylar asked. I scoffed.

"TV, duh!" I answered. Emily and Chloe chuckled. Skylar glared at me.

"I meant what movie." I chuckled.

"Ummm... It's Abduction." he scoffed.

"You mean that stupid movie Taylor Lautner made."

"No," Emily said. "It's the incredibly awesome movie that shows Taylor Lautner's abs in the first 10 minutes of the movie."

"Yup, we're just watching this movie cause of his abs." Chloe said. I nodded.

"Psh... I have better abs than that." Chad muttered. I smirked. He does, but I'm not going to admit it.

"Sureee!" Emily and Chloe drawled out.

"I do." Chad defended.

"Oh really? Well let's ask Sonny, shall we?" Chloe said. Everybody turned to look at me. _Uh, oh._

"What?"

"Does Chad have better abs than Taylor Lautner?" Emily asked. I smirked.

"I don't what you're talking about." I said innocently and walked to the kitchen. I could hear Chloe, Emily and Skylar laughing behind me. I walked to the fridge and looked around. I was craving cucumbers. I got them out and started peeling them. A few minutes later, Chloe came in.

"Whatcha doing?" She said in a high squeaky voice. I chuckled.

"You sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb." She smiled.

"Glad to know I'm not the only 19 year old who watches it." I smiled and finished peeling the cucumbers. I threw the peelings in the trash and got out a knife and plate.

"Hey, I'm still a kid at heart." She chuckled.

"What are you doing?" I looked down and back at her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ha-ha, I meant, why."

"I like cucumbers with salt and lemon." She gasped.

"And chile?" I nodded. "I'm helping."

"Why so you can get some?" She nodded. "Wow, I thought it from the kindness of your heart." I pouted.

"It is, but I'm hungry, so." She shrugged. I grinned. We cut the cucumbers and placed them on the plate. She too out the lemons and cut them, while I put salt and powder Chile on top. We sprayed the lemon on top and grabbed our forks. We sat down on the island and began eating. Soon, Emily came in.

"Hey, what are you gu- Heyy, you guys are eating cucumbers and you didn't invite me?" We shrugged.

"You were busy with Skylar, but we barely started eating so hurry up and eat before they're gone." She took out a fork and began eating. We talked for a while and ate.

"I like your food cravings, Sonny. It's not weird like some other mothers out there." I chuckled.

"Thank you." By the time Chad and Skylar walked in the kitchen, the cucumbers were gone and the plate was licked clean by Emily. Skylar gasped.

"You guys prepared cucumbers and didn't tell us." We nodded. "You guys are terrible girlfriends." I chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I'm nobody's girlfriend." Chloe said.

"You're a girl and my friend. It counts." Chad walked over to the fridge and looked in. Skylar followed behind. "There's no food!"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Make dinner, I mean this is your house and I am your guest."

"I didn't invite you." He scoffed.

"What so I'm unwanted?" I nodded. He glared. Emily was trying not to laugh, but failed. Skylar glared at her. She brought her hands up and shrugged. "I bet if Chad asked you, you would make him dinner, would you?" I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't." Chad closed the fridge and looked at my, pouting.

"Why?"

"I'm not your maid. And, I'm too tired to cook. Just order pizza or something." He walked up behind me and hugged me. He rested his chin on my head.

"Could you please order it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are men so lazy?" Emily asked. I shrugged. I suddenly felt my stomach turn.

"Can you order it for me, Emily? I have to go do something." She looked at me confused, but got my message. She nodded. "Thanks." I stood up and hurried up the stairs, into the bathroom, locking it. I moved to the toilet and puked. I hate throwing up. After a few minutes, I finished. I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Chad.

"Hey, are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pushed past him and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What'd you think? Sorry I was going to make this chapter longer, to the point where Sonny tells Chad and his reaction and stuff, but I wasn't feeling to well and I wanted to update so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for my spellinggrammar mistakes. I cant spell today...**

**Check out my collab with **_**Love. Means. To. Never. Say. Sorry**_**. It's called **_**Sorry**_** and its rated M but it hasn't contained sex or any other mature stuff so far, so check that out.**

**Well hopefully I'll feel better and update soon and hopefully I won't have too much homework, since I started school again today. Well bye.**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo liz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chad POV**

"Dude, you better be careful." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Skylar and I were in the den while the girls were outside in the backyard chatting away. I groaned. I really screwed up. I didn't want to keep being Sonny's bitch so I decided to ignore her. I thought if I did then Sonny would beg me to pay attention to her and then I will have the upper hand. But I guess I was wrong, 'cause she seems to be ignoring me too. And if she starts ignoring me then it'll lead to her being mad and soon separation. Ugh, I'm so stupid.

"I know."

"What were you thinking anyways?" I was getting frustrated.

"I don't know. I'm stupid. Skylar, I can't lose her."

"But don't you have to be married for 10 years." I sighed.

"Legally, Skylar, legally. Not emotionally or physically. We would just have to pretend, but behind closed doors, she would hate me." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude she could never hate you. I mean seriously, I can't hate you even after all those stupid pranks you've done on me since the show started." He shook his head. I laughed.

"Thanks Sky. That made me feel better, but what should I do?"

"What? You're asking ME for girl advice?" He gestured towards himself. I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how desperate I am." He scoffed.

"Well, now the only thing left to do is show her how much you love her. Go out on a date, kiss her, tell her she's beautiful, and make love to her." I chuckled at the last one.

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Psh…yeah, that's why I always come to you for advice." I said sarcastically. He glared at me. "Let's go outside with the girls. Who knows, maybe Sonny and Chloe are talking about how unwanted you are."

"Keep it up, Cooper, and you're gonna regret it." I held up my hands. "Now, let's go." We got up from the couch and headed outside to the backyard. They were sitting in the patio table. Sonny looked tired and a bit uncomfortable. _She also looked sexy._ We walked up to them. Skylar took a seat next to Emily. I lifted Sonny up and sat in the chair with Sonny on my lap.

"Why'd you lift me up?" Sonny whined.

"Because there are no other chairs available." She scoffed.

"What about that one?" Chloe said. He pointed to a chair in between Sonny and Emily. I kicked it away.

"What chair?" I heard Sonny chuckle.

"There's also that chair near Chloe available." Skylar said.

"No, Chloe's imaginary boyfriend is sitting there." She glared at me. Sonny slapped my chest lightly.

"That's not nice." Chloe pouted.

"I'm sorry." I patted her head. She nodded. I drank out of Sonny's water bottle. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Are you still tired?" Emily asked. Sonny shook her head.

"No, I'm just lazy now." I ran my hand along Sonny's thigh, but she quickly took it off. I sighed. _She doesn't want me to touch her._

"It's getting dark now," Skylar announced. Everybody looked up. We could see the beautiful colors of the sunset. I sighed and pulled Sonny closer to me. I looked down at her. She looked nervous and worried. I looked over to Chloe and Emily. They were wearing excited yet nervous expression. I was confused. They quickly looked away when they saw I was looking. Sonny loosened my grip around her and stood up. I grabbed her hand but she shook it off and picked up the plates on the table from the pizza they had earlier. She walked back inside the kitchen. Everybody else got up, including me, and followed her back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Well, we better go now." Emily said. I looked at her with pleading eyes. I didn't want to tell Chad yet. She shook her head. I groaned. We walked over to the door. "Well bye."

"Bye." I gave Emily and Skylar a hug. Chad did so too. They walked away and Chloe came near the door. She gave Chad a hug and then hugged me.

"Good luck." She whispered. I nodded and we pulled away. "Bye!"

"Bye. See you tomorrow." She walked out and I closed the door behind them. I locked it and walked back to the kitchen. I was alone…with Chad. I grabbed my half full water bottle and drank it all. I put the plastic bottle in recycling. I turned around and turned off the light of the kitchen. I walked back to the living room. Chad was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. I walked over to the light switch.

"Are you going to stay here or…?" He looked up at me and grinned.

"No, I'm going to bed, with you." He got up and walked over to me. I turned the lights out and looked down, walking up the stairs. We got to our room and I opened the door. Chad closed it behind him. I began playing with my fingers and sat down on the bed. "Are you ok?" I nodded. He looked at me suspiciously. I got up and grabbed my short pj shorts and a black cami. I went inside the bathroom and changed. When I finished I walked back outside to see Chad only in his boxers and a T-shirt, sitting on the bed, looking down.

"Chad?" He quickly looked up to look at me and smiled. I gulped. I was nervous.

"Yes?" I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He placed his hands on my hips, and rubbed them softly. I shivered.

"I need to tell you something." His expression quickly changed to a worried one. _Well here goes nothing._ "I-I'm pregnant." His eyes widened. His face showed no expression for a bit. I was beginning to worry. He got up and looked down at me, since he was taller.

"Are you serious?" I nodded, scared. A huge smile spread on his face. Next thing I know, he was picking me up and spinning me around. I chuckled. "We're going to have a baby!" He set me down and cupped both my cheeks, kissing my passionately. After a minute we pulled away. He looked down at my stomach and placed a hand there. He looked back at me and let out a small laugh. I had never seen him this happy.

"Hmm." I purred as his hand massaged my stomach lightly.

"When did you find out?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Today, in the morning. I went to the doctor and they told me I was pregnant." I sat down on the bed. Chad did the same. He hugged me tightly again. "Uhh, Chad? I can't breathe." He quickly let go.

"I'm sorry." I giggled and kissed him. He soon asked for entrance and I gladly allowed it. He pushed me on my back and gently put me higher on the bed, so my head was on the pillows. I tangled my fingers into his hair. He grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg around his waist. He ran his hand along my leg. My right hand left his hair and moved down, running along his biceps, down to his chest, until I got to the hem of his shirt. I lifted it up. We broke the kiss and he took off his shirt. His lips quickly attached to my neck. I let out a soft moan. Then I remembered something. He was about to take my shirt off, but I stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Morning sickness." He groaned a placed a soft kiss on my neck and lips. He rolled off me and laid next to me. He wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into him and hitched my leg around his waist.

"Chloe told me why you were ignoring me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you were." He chuckled. "I forgive you." He placed a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that I drifted into a sweet, blissful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi! So, how was it? Nice, cheesy, etc… Hehe I hope you liked it and Thank You so much for the reviews :). They Make me happy. :D Well…Sorry for waiting a whole week to update. I keep losing track of when I update. lol. So until someone reminds me I start writing the chapter. :P that's just me, having a bad memory.**

**Follow me on twitter: OceanblueLiz (lol nothing new about the username.) and check out my collab story with Love. Means. To. Never. Say. Sorry. It's called **_**Sorry. **_**Well bye…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sonny POV**

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" I chuckled. Drake and I were in my dressing room, eating chocolate strawberries. I had finished three photo-shoots so far. Angie said I should do as many as I can before I really showed. So the rest of my pregnancy is going to be just focusing on my music career.

"Good, so far. I'm only one month pregnant."

"Oh, well…" I smiled and brought a strawberry to my lips. "How's the morning sickness going?"

"Oh, it's gone."

"Really? I thought it was supposed to last the whole first trimester." I gave him a weird look. "I read it online." He said quickly. I chuckled.

"Not for me, every pregnancy is different." He nodded and looked at his phone.

"How did your husband take it?" I finished my strawberry and put it down on the plate with all the other eaten strawberries.

"He's happy." I smiled, thinking back at the memory of when I first told him. He took a strawberry and chewed on it.

"Wow, we'll see how he acts when the baby comes around. No offense, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy who likes kids." I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, he really isn't a children's guy." He started laughing.

"I wonder what he's going to do when he has to change the baby's diaper." I started laughing.

"he's probably going to make me do it. But hopefully my baby's a quiet baby, or else Chad's gonna freak."

"Haha, he'll pull out his hair and then he'll be all, 'No, my perfect hair, AHH'." We laughed harder. "Why are we laughing about this?" I shrugged and continued laughing hard.

"Hey guys, what are you laughing about?" Chad said as he entered my dressing room. Drake and I quickly shut up and looked at each other. We looked at Chad, who had a cute confused expression, and back at each other.

"Well, umm… I have to go. Bye Sonny." He kissed me cheek quickly and ran towards the door. "Later, Chad." He said before closing the door. I looked down and grabbed another chocolate strawberry, biting into it.

"Sonny, what were you laughing about?" He sat next to me on the couch, looking at me suspiciously. I smiled.

"Nothing…" I quickly pecked his lips and finished my strawberry. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't believe you, and why did he kiss you?" I glared at him. Here comes jealous Chad.

"He kissed me on the cheek, Chad, and he's a friend. Geez, trust issues much?" He dug his head into my neck and placed a soft kiss.

"Sorry." I smiled. He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. He kissed me leisurely. I smiled into the kiss and so did he. We pulled apart and I grabbed a strawberry from the plate in front of me on the table. I brought it up between us.

"Strawberry?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I brought the strawberry to his lips and he bit it. I put the strawberry down. I turned to him and smiled.

"Mm, I love you." He pecked my lips.

"I love you too."

"So, how's our baby?" He rubbed my stomach lightly. I smiled.

"Good, it's barely the first month so…" He nodded. His phone began to ring. He sighed and picked it up. I grabbed the plate of finished strawberries and threw it in the trash. I lay back down on the couch and rubbed my stomach softly, while Chad was on the phone. He hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing, I have to go back to work. Later babe." He bent down and quickly kissed my lips and left.

"Bye." I whispered. That was weird…

* * *

><p>"So, did you tell Chad what we were laughing about?" Drake asked. I shook my head. He put his arm around my shoulders.<p>

"Oh, where are we going?"

"To the Mackenzie Falls set, duh!" He scoffed.

"I know that, it's just that most people don't go this direction."

"it's my secret passageway, Shhh."

"Ok, I won't tell anybody." He took out his phone and typed something with his left hand. A few seconds later my phone beeped. I took it out and saw I had a new message from flitter. I opened it.

_Walking through the secret passage to Mackenzie falls with Sonny Monroe ;) – Drake Wilson_

I gasped and pushed Drake.

"How could you?" He laughed.

"You told me not to _tell _anybody and I didn't. I typed it." I shook my head disapprovingly. "And anyway it's not like the whole world knows. I looked at his profile.

"You have 2.5 million followers." He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders once more.

"So what? I'm an actor, I'm supposed to. And anyways, I didn't tell them where the secret passage was." He had a point.

"Fine, I forgive you."

"You should, I'm spending my only day off with you." I scoffed.

"How's that my fault? You chose to spend it with me. I can't help it if I'm amazing and irresistible." He chuckled.

"Quiet Sonshine, you wouldn't want Chaddy hearing you say that to me." I chuckled.

"You also wouldn't want him hearing you call me Sonshine."

"Psh…why?"

"Because that's his thing. He's the only one who calls me that."

"In sex too?" I laughed.

"Sometimes." He chuckled. We finally got to the set, to see Chad kissing Portlyn. Drake squeezed my shoulders lightly.

"Umm…"

"They're acting." I stated, as we watched them.

"how do you know?"

"Well, they're both wearing microphones," I pointed to the tiny devices. "And there is a huge camara with crew filming them right there." I smirked.

"Oh, I feel stupid." I chuckled.

"Awe, it's ok Sweetie." I gave him a side hug.

"Why is your shoulder so comfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

"My arm has been around your shoulder for a while now and it's not tiring. It's comfortable." I smirked.

"I told you, I'm amazing like that." He smirked.

"Ok, whatever. I'm going to keep my arm around you to make your boyfriend jealous."

"Why?"

"I want to see his reaction. It's always funny." I chuckled. Soon they stopped filming. Chad grabbed a water bottle and turned off his microphone, taking it off. I guess they were done for today. He spotted me and smiled. Then he saw Drakes arm around me and his smile dropped. His face turned a bit pink, I guess anger, and he glared at Drake. Drake and I started giggling like idiots, trying to hold back our laughter from his reaction.

"Ok, I think I should go before you're Chaddy punches me." I nodded. "Bye." He kissed my cheek and left. I saw Chad walk over to where I was looking mad. _Uh-oh, I'm in trouble…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey Guys! What'd you think? I hoped you liked it and thank you for your reviews. You guys are amazing. Well, how long should I make this , keeping in mind that I'm not uploading my new story until this one is finished? So What do you think's gonna happen next?**

**Well, idk,, see you soon. Bye!**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sonny POV**

"Hey Chad." He stood in front of me by now. His faced was still a light shade of pink, At least it wasn't red. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms stayed right by his side. His glare softened up a little, but quickly went back. I pouted. He was really mad…

"Hey." I tilted my head, slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. I planted a small peck on his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. You know, I just saw my wife being all giggling and flirting with another dude, but I'm not mad." I sighed.

"Chad, he is just a friend. Nothing more. I'm married to you not him."

"Well it doesn't look that way." I loosened my arms around his neck.

"What are you trying to say?" I was getting annoyed by now.

"That every time you're near him you flirt with him. Every time I see you you're with him." I fully unwrapped my arms from his neck and placed them on my hips.

"I do not flirt with him. It's called being friendly. Flirting is something you do with every girl you meet."

"Whoa, are you trying to turn this on me?" I scoffed. He looked around and pulled me into his dressing room. He closed the door and turned to me.

"This is about you flirting with Drake, not me being nice to my co-stars."

"Sure," I drawled out.

"Yes, why the heck do you let him kiss you on the cheek anyways?"

"He's my best guy friend. You do the same thing to Chloe and I don't say anything about it."

"That's… different."

"Oh, really? How?" I thought for a minute and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I sighed and looked down and checked the time on my phone. It was 5:47 pm. I put my phone in my pocket and headed towards the door. I was too tired to start a bigger fight right now. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I stopped before closing the door. I was already outside in the hall.

"I'm surely not going to go 'flirt' with Drake anymore." I closed his dressing room door and walked back to my dressing room. On the way I saw Portlyn. She saw my mad expression.

"Awe, did you finally realize that you're not good enough for Chad." I glared at her and walked past her.

"Bitch." I muttered. I walked inside my dressing room and closed the door behind me. I walked to where my vanity was and started packing my stuff to go home. I just wanted to go home and be alone, without anybody bothering me. I plugged my phone into its charger, to let it charge while I got ready. It wasn't even half empty, but I liked it when my phone was fully charged. I walked over to my closet and took my purse out of the hook. I put it in my closet for protection, in case anyone came here while I was gone.

I walked back out, closing the closet door behind me. I grabbed my song book and my earphones that were dangling on the coffee table, from earlier. I got the rest of my stuff that was lying around in my dressing room in my purse. I removed my charger and wrapped it around putting it neatly into my purse. I took my fully charged phone and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my keys and turned off the lights of my dressing room. I locked the right door and left out the left, locking it behind me. I walked out of the studio, meeting Drake along the way.

"Hey Sonny, you're leaving?" I nodded.

"Yup, I'm tired."

"Ok, take care, and see you tomorrow." I smiled. We hugged and I left out to the parking lot. I got in and started my car. I drove back home in 10 short minutes. I parked inside the garage and locked it. I unlocked the house door and walked in. I quickly walked up to my room. I dropped my bag on the chair and laid down on my bed. _I need a break…_

I decided to go out for a walk at our backyard. I took my phone and keys with me, just in case I get locked out. I walked downstairs and to the backyard and there my journey began. I walked for about 10 minutes, until I came to some trees that were unfamiliar. I've never seen them before, and I had walked all around this backyard before. I continued walking further in. It seemed as it never end. I finally got to a big beautiful tree. _I definitely haven't seen this before… _

I walked closer to it. Leaning against the tree was a familiar box. I thought back trying to remember. I opened the box and smiled at it containing's. There, in that box, were the two red and blue ribbons holding the keys to the secret garden. Underneath them were the legal papers. I then realized, this was the same box I had found when I lived with my parents. I lifted up the box, holding the blue key in my hand. I walked a bit farther until I reached the familiar fence. I smiled widely and looked for the door. I finally found it. I slowly put the key in and turned it opening the door. I walked and closed the door, hearing the door lock. I walked in farther and came with the familiar family of trees. It felt like it was the first time walking through these grounds. I walked further in, passing the meadows and the plants, until I got to the pure blue lake with the big shack next to it.

I walked up to it and put the blue ribbon around my neck while I took the red ribbon out. I unlocked the door of the shack and put the ribbon round my neck too. I walked in and turned on the lights. It was exactly how I had remembered it. I chuckled to myself. I put the box down and walked to the fridge. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:30 pm.

I took out a water bottle and walked outside, sitting on the edge of the lake. I took off my high heels and rolled up my jeans. I put my feet in the water and leaned back. I looked around and smiled widely at the beautiful view. I'd never thought I'd see this place. I hadn't seen it since the day Chad proposed to me. The next day it was gone along with everything that was in the box. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, putting a hand over my stomach. I had a feeling this place wasn't going anywhere anymore. I was glad that my child could be able to enjoy it just as much as I had.

I moved my feet around in the water. This was a perfect escape from reality. It was just what I need. I smiled and spent a few more hours engulfed by it beauty and serenity.

"_Whenever I'll be in need for a break this place will reappear no matter where…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oh yeah a quote from 'My Life'! Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue, but I felt like bringing in the secret garden back. I'm sorry for not updated soon. I've been busy with school. I'm still trying to decide how long this story should be too. Its soon…**

**Well tell me what you thought! PLEASE! Byes…**

**REVIEW**

**Xox liz**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chad POV**

"Sonny where are you? I've been looking for you for the past hour. Sonshine, please tell me you're ok. I know you're mad at me, but all I need to know is that you're safe. Please. Just call me or text me. Whatever is good with me. Just Please. I need to know you're safe." I hung up, ending my voicemail.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the couch. I put my phone on high and set it on the coffee table. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. I quickly washed it away and the feeling of worried came back.

After Sonny left the set, I took a short nap to let her cool down. After I had woken up I went to her dressing room to find her, but she wasn't there, I asked her agent where she was, but she said she had finished work a while ago. I began to worry a little, but not that much, since I remembered how she always hangs out with Drake. I walked to his dressing room and knocked on it. He opened it and I asked him, but he said she had gone home. When I got home I looked everywhere for her, even in our garden where she usually goes to think. She wasn't there and now I feel guilty and worried.

I tried calling her and texting her, but she wouldn't answer. I called Emily to see if Sonny was there, but she wasn't. I looked over at my phone, thinking I had heard it beep. But it must've been my imagination, since my screen was just as I had left it. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I knew I was underage, but I didn't care. I was almost 21 in a couple of months so it didn't really matter. I took a long sip and looked out the kitchen window. I finished my beer and threw it in the trash. I grabbed another; before I could open it I heard my phone ring loudly, with Sonny's ringtone.

I ran to the living room with my beer in hand and jumped on the couch, grabbing my phone and pressing 'Answer' as fast as I could.

"Hello?" I said quickly

"Hey Chad." I heard Sonny say. Her voice was emotionless.

"Oh my god Sonny, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Do you want me to come get you?" I rambled on.

"Calm down. I'm fine, not hurt. I'm just relaxing somewhere and no." Where was she…

"Where are you?"

"I'm surely not with Drake, but you already knew that right?" I sighed and opened my beer, taking a small sip.

"Sonny-"

"Don't Chad."

"I'm sorry." I said it anyways.

"No Chad, I'm tired hearing you say you're sorry. I practically hear it every single day. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" I sighed and drank from my can.

"Nothing Chad, just nothing. I don't want to argue right now. I just called you to let you know I was ok. I'll be home in a couple of hours." I ran my hand down my face. I looked at the clock. _It's already 9:30._

"Ok." I breathed out. "Be careful. Call me if something happens."

"Don't worry, Chad. I'm safe. Bye."

"Bye. I love you." I wanted to hear her say it back.

"I love you too. See you soon, bye." She hung up and I tossed my phone on the coffee table. I took another large gulp from my beer. I threw my head back as the bitter liquid trailed down my throat. I looked around and saw complete darkness. The windows were all closed and so were the curtains. The only light came from the kitchen. I got up and walked there, sitting on the island. I continued to drink. Since I wasn't a big drinker of beer, I was started feeling _very happy_ after my fourth one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I walked towards my house, with a smile on my face and the box in my hands. I was content and relaxed. Nothing could ruin my mood. I opened the backyard door and locked it behind me. I walked in and walked upstairs to my room. I turned on the light and put the box away. I looked around to see if Chad was here, but he wasn't. I changed into some short black cotton shorts and a blue cami.

I walked down to see the light of the kitchen on. I walked in and saw Chad leaning against the kitchen island, pretending his beer can was an airplane. I couldn't resist giggling. I saw other cans of beer lying around on the floor. I sighed and walked up to him. He smile widely when he noticed me.

"Sonshine!" He yelled out delighted. He gave me a big hug.

"Hey Chad." I pulled away from him. He pouted. I took the can in his hand away.

"You're so beautiful." I raised an eyebrow at his randomness.

"Oh, I'm gonna have a serious talk with you tomorrow about this and I don't think you'll find me beautiful then." I wrapped his arm around my shoulder, while I wrapped mine around his waist.

"Nooooo, you're always beautiful! You also look sexy when you're mad." I walked towards the stairs, turning off the light off the kitchen on the way.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why we always have sex after our arguments." I stopped and turned to him. In placed my hand on my hips and looked at him. He chuckled.

"What?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, stumbling a little.

"You look sexy when you're mad, so I get turned on and I can't resist, so I kiss you and touch you." He winked at me. I scoffed. He hiccupped.

"I did not know that." We continued up the stairs, while I helped him. I never really noticed that we had sex after every argument. Apparently Chad keeps count. I usually thought it was out of love, so we would make love, but I guess not. Ohh, this boy has some explaining to do.

We finally got up to our room and I turned on the light. I led him in and closed the door behind us. He dropped on the bed and started giggling. He didn't look so drunk, but he drunk.

"What's so funny?" He shrugged and sat up."Well ok? You should get ready for bed."

"Help me." I chuckled and walked over to him. I lifted up his shirt and took it off. He grabbed my hands and moved them to his chest, running them along his abs. I couldn't deny it, it felt good. He pulled me closer to him and brought his lips to mine. Our lips molded together in a passionate kiss.

"Lay down." I ordered. He did so and I began unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

"Oh baby." He winked. I blushed and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"We're not having sex."I took off his socks and shoes and threw them on the chair along with his other clothes. He'll have to clean it up tomorrow. I climb into bed, as he climbed high on the bed, so his head was hitting the pillows. He started laughing uncontrollably again. His breath had a smell of alcohol.

"Now what?" I asked amused.

"7 8 9, get it. Seven _ate_ nine." He continued laughing.

"Oh my… Go to sleep." He stopped laughing and opened his arms widely sideways.

"Come here then." I moved closer to him. He placed his head on my chest and rubbed my stomach from under my shirt.

"Comfy?" he nodded.

"You're my big baby and this," he motion towards my stomach, "is my small baby." I couldn't help but smile.

"I can't wait to be a daddy." I heard him murmur. He dug his head in my neck and placed a small kiss there, before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." I whispered before falling into a deep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! Well, what'd you think? Like? Hate?**

**I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I had a bit of writers block. Sorry :) Well check out my new story _Someone's Watching Over Me._ Your reviews depend if I continue it.**

**We'll Chapter 21 coming soon...**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I wrote this on my ipod and was too lazy to edit. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning with Chad lightly snoring next to me. He usually snored when he was tired or after getting drunk, which was the case this time. I got about of bed and went into the bathroom. After _doing_ my business and washing my hands, I brushed my teeth. I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair in a loose, messy bun. I walked out and saw Chad still fast asleep. I walked to my closet and put on some short black shorts and a blue tank top. I grabbed my black high heels and put some light makeup on. I lastly added lotion. I didn't want my skin to be dry, did I?

After I finished I walked out and grabbed my purse along with my black cardigan. I walked down to the Living room and put my purse down and my cardigan. I walked to the kitchen and started on breakfast. I basically just did eggs with rice and waffles. After I was done cooking, I placed then on two plates. I grabbed a glass cup and poured orange juice in it. I grabbed my plate and put Chad's in the microwave. He wasn't going to be up in a while. I grabbed my plate and cup and walked to the living room. I placed my food on the coffee table and sat on the couch, turning the tv on. I grabbed my plate and began eating.

A couple minutes after I was done, Chad came down dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and black converse. He looked nice. And by nice I mean hot, but I'm not going to show it. He saw me and grinned. I grabbed my dirty plate and cup and stood up. His eyes trailed up and down my body for a second before I walked to the kitchen. I could still feel his eyes on me. I dumped my plate and cup in the skin and walked to the microwave. I reheated it for a minute and set his plate down on the island. I took the orange juice from the fridge and grabbed a clean cup. As I was pouring juice, I felt Chad's hands on my hips while his thumbs traced circles on my sides.

"Good Morning." I said.

I put the cap on the orange juice and gave him his juice. I put the juice back in the fridge._ I want chocolate._ I looked if we had some before closing the fridge door. We didn't. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

I shrugged and sat on one the stools, crossing my legs. Chad sat next to me and ate his breakfast.

"Did you eat?" I nodded. "Are you not going to talk to me for the whole day?" I looked at him. He sighed and continued eating.

I got up and washed my plate and cup. After 10 minutes, Chad was done. He offered to wash his own and I went to the living room. I put my cardigan on but didn't button it. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I fixed my heels and checked if I had everything in my purse. Then I walked up to the wall mirror that we had in the living room. I undid my bun and side-braided it with my bangs in front. Chad came out of the kitchen a moment later.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I turned around to look at him grabbing my purse.

"Porto's."

"Why?" I shrugged. Why is he asking so many questions?

"I want something sweet."

"I'll drive you."

"No it's ok."

"I'm driving you. I'm not letting you go out alone." he looked at my outfit.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want me showing other people what you lose out on, because you always seem to mess up."

"Sonny, look I'm-"

"Don't say it." He sighed.

"Just let me take you there." I sighed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good?" he walked closer to me so our faces were an inch apart.

"Oh, we're so good." I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly felt happy. He smiled too, and leaned in for a kiss, but I walked to the door.

"Let's go." I opened the door and walked to the car, waiting for Chad. He came out a few seconds later and unlocked the car. We got in and he began to drive. After a few minutes of silence Chad spoke up.

"Sonny?"

"Mmhm?"

"Are you still mad at me?" I sighed.

"No but I am a bit disappointed."

"For what?"

"For getting drunk." I looked out the window.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for that." I looked at him.

"Chad you need to understand that you're not a teenager anymore. You're going to be a father soon and I don't want our child to grow up with a dad who gets drunk every time he fights with his wife. I want the best for our baby."

"I do to." He placed a hand on my thigh and looked at me shortly.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Then prove it. I want you to stop drinking. It's okay if you drink a cup or can, but I don't want you drinking to the point where you're drunk, Please."

"Ok I will Sonshine, because I love you and I want our child to be able to have a great life."

"Promise?" He grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it.

"I promise." I smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled. The rest of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence and me playing with his fingers. We soon arrived to Porto's. Unlike outside, it was cool inside. It was also kind of empty, which was good. We walked up to the register.

"How may I help you?" the girl behind the register said.

"Umm, can I please get a dozen of chocolate croissants, two dozen chocolate chip cookies, and a small chocolate cake?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yup." She chuckled and gave us our total. Chad paid.

"You're order will be ready soon." We nodded and sat down. A couple minutes later, our order was ready. Chad grabbed the boxes and we headed towards the car.

"Uhh, baby, a little help here?" I looked over at him and chuckled.

He was trying to hold the two boxes while trying to take his keys out of his pocket. I walked over to him and reached in his pocket, my hand accidently brushing his manhood.

"Oh, Sonshine, wait till be get home." I slapped his chest and blushed. I finally managed to grab the keys and unlocked the car. Chad put the boxes in the back seats. I got in and turned on the A/C. It was hot outside. Chad got in the car and rolled up the windows and soon began driving home. I couldn't resist and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

"Couldn't resist could you?" Chad asked with a chuckle. I shook my head. He laughed.

"Shut up. At least I can balance two light boxes on one hand or be smart enough to put them on top of the car, while I got the keys out." He scoffed.

"How do you know I didn't to that on purpose?"

"And what would be your motive?"

"You brushing your hand along my manhood." I gasped. He chuckled.

"Well we're not having sex until I give birth." His eyes widened.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because of your motive right now and for planning to have sex with me every time we have an argument. Didn't you say I looked sexy when I get mad, so you have sex with me?" His eyes widened once more.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"You told me yesterday. You also told me I was irresistible when I was mad and apparently you keep count on every time we have sex. So tell me babe, do you plan our arguments so you get some?"

"Psh…no." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"ok, barely sometimes, but only those small ones, like the 'fine, fine, good, good' ones. And anyways we usually have sex when I do something sweet or when you're happy and after a fight you're happy because I did something sweet, so yeah." I chuckled and kissed his cheeks.

"Perv." He chuckled.

"So, you're not mad?" I shook my head.

"No, but I'm serious about no sex so you'll have no motive to start anymore fights."

"Or to be sweet." He mumbled.

"Excuse me. Your motive to be sweet is to not lose me and to give me a motive to have a _full_ week of sex after I'm clear after having our baby."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And don't worry Chaddy, you'll survive."

"No I won't." I laughed at his sexual frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys. Cheesy chapter, huh? Well…I'm so sorry for not updated sooner. This was our last month of school so it's been busy. Only two weeks to go! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if they haven't been so great lately. I've been rushing to finish them. How should I end this story?**

**And I'm not going to continue SOMEONES WATCHING OVER ME until I finish this story, cuz I still have to write for Sweet Misery. Well I'll try to update earlier than two weeks hehe.**

**Follow me on twitter. I'll tweet more if I get more followers. Twitter : Oceanblueliz**

**Well bye. Till next time.**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sonny POV**

Five months have passed. That means I'm six months pregnant. My belly is huge. And it's still has yet to grow. I looked at myself in the mirror. None of the shirts or dresses would fit right. I got frustrated quickly. I took off my floral dress. It was too tight. I was left in my matching blue panties and bra. I sighed and walked back to the closet to find something else to wear.

I was glad I was having a baby, but it was frustrating. I can't sleep at night and my breasts still feel tender. I have more curves, but I looked fat. I haven't had sex with Chad in a while. I kept my word when I told him no sex until the baby's born. I think I might break it though. I've been feeling very horny lately and for some reason he's gotten more buff. I'm still deciding. I think he might not want to touch me anymore. He hasn't shown any sign of _wanting_ me lately. He probably doesn't want me since I'm fat. He could easily just get a skinnier, prettier girl. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I quickly retain my tears as I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Sonshine." I grinned and threw my head back on his shoulder.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Why are you half-naked?" Chad asked, while running his hand along my baby bump.

"I'm looking for something to wear." He placed a sloppy kiss on my neck.

"Why? You're not working today. You can just stay like this." I chuckled.

"No. I'll get cold."

"I'll keep you warm." He winked at me.

"Don't you have work?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I'm spending the whole entire day taking care of my beautiful pregnant wife and baby." I chuckled and continued searching.

"Isn't your director going to get mad?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I told him to do all the scenes I wasn't in. We want to finish the season finally early, so we can have a long break. The season finale party will be a couple days before the episode will air." He explained. I nodded.

"oh."

I finally found a pretty floral dress. I turned out in his arms and gave him a quick peck.

"I'm going to go change." He nodded and I walked to the bathroom. I put the dress over my head and pulled it down. It didn't look so bad. My stomach actually looked cute. I found a pair of sandals nearby and put them on. I had already done my makeup earlier so I didn't have to worry about that. I walked out of the bathroom and got my bag ready. It's sort of a habit of mine. Everything has to be ready. I put it in the chair in the room and walked out, turning off the light. I walked towards the living room. I walked in seeing Chad on the couch watching a basketball game. Who watches basketball this early in the morning? I was never a big fan of sports, but apparently my husband was. I walked next to where he was sitting.

"Chad?"

"Hmm?" His eyes stayed glued to the tv.

"Do I look okay?" I looked down at my clothes.

"Yeah, you look fine." He said absentminded. He didn't even look at me.

"You didn't even turn to look at me." I quickly glanced at me and turned back at the tv. He so did not ask the day off to take care of me. He wanted to watch basketball.

"You look okay."

"Just okay? Nothing more?"

"Yeah sure. Can you make breakfast?" I scoffed. My eyes began to feel watery. I looked _okay_, nothing more. While other girls would be classified as pretty and beautiful in his book, I was just _okay_.

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast. I didn't do that much, since I wasn't in the mood. I served the food once it was done and started on the coffee. Emily called me at that moment.

"Hello?'

"**Hey! How's my favorite future mommy?" **I chuckled.

"Okay."

"**What happened?"**

"I asked Chad how I looked today and he said I look okay, not even pretty or beautiful." Tears began to form once more, but they didn't fall.

"**Was he watching that basketball game?" **

"Yes."

"**Awww sweeie it's ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just too focused on that stupid game, just liked stupid Skylar."** I chuckled.

"He too?"

"**Yup, I asked him to make something to eat while I did some laundry, but no. I finished and I'm bored since he's not paying any attention to me."**

"You guys should come over and we should go do something while the boys obsess over the TV."

"**OK. Oh and eat! It's good for you and the baby."**

"Ok love, see you soon. Bye."

"**Bye." **

I hung up and finished making the coffee. Once I finished I took Chad's plate and coffee to the living room, to him. I set it down on the coffee table.

"Here you go." I said,

"Thanks Sonshine."

I grinned and went back to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. Once I was finished I washed my plate and the dishes. I walked back to the living room and picked up Chad's plate and cup. I washed them and turned off the kitchen light. I sat down on the couch next to Chad. Commercials were on. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you beautiful." I scoffed.

"So now I'm beautiful?" he gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? You're always beautiful."

"Earlier today I asked you how I looked. You said I looked _okay._" He chuckled.

"Sonshine, whenever I tell you to look okay, it means you look beautiful. There is no moment when you look ordinary or pretty, because to me you'll always be the most gorgeous girl on this planet." I blushed and smiled, looking down. That was so sweet.

"Really?" he nodded and lifted up my chin.

"Really." His lips were soon placed on mine as we shared a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him.

"Skylar and Emily are coming over so you can watch the game with him and Emily and I will go shopping for baby clothes." He nodded.

"We have to get the baby's room ready. Wait, you still haven't told me the gender of our baby."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I straddled him," is the day you and I spend the whole day together because we have the day off and because you love me." I kissed his neck softly.

"That's true."

"Also, it's the day before that family dinner where I tell everybody the gender and stuff and I want you to know first, but you need to earn it first."

He ran his hand along my legs and moaned lightly as I kissed his neck.

"Mmm, ok." I stopped and sat straight. He pouted. I smirked.

"Emily and Skylar will be here soon, baby."

Right on cue the doorbell rang. I stood up and went to go open the door.

"Tell them to come back another day." I chuckled. I opened the door and greeted them. Skylar went straight to the couch and Emily and I chuckled.

"Well bye guys!"

"Bye Sweetie." Chad said.

He winked. I blew him a kiss before closing the door and smiled. Emily was already in the car waiting for me. I walked towards the car with a huge grin on my face. I was going shopping for my baby. After 3 more months, I'll be holding my baby in my arms. I was excited. I won't say if it's a boy or girl because it wouldn't be fair right? Chad still doesn't know, but I bet he'll be happy tomorrow when I tell him. I can't wait for tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the sucky ending guys. Well here's this chapter. I know this chapter kind of sucked but it was sort of a fill-in. Sort of. Haha but I hoped you guys liked it. The ending is coming soon, so keep a look out on that.**

**Well since it's summer, How many reviews I get will determine when I update SO REVIEW!**

**SO what should it be: A girl or a boy? You decide.**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo liz.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I just wanted to give a huge thanks to KeepCalmYourALovatic for helping me write this chapter! Thanks! And guys PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM. WEll enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Sonny," I heard Chad whisper. He gently kissed my neck. I groaned.

"What?" I pushed him away. He chuckled and kissed my fingers.

"Get up baby." I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"No."

"Come one sweetie. It's our special day." I groaned.

"No." he tried getting the pillow off but failed. I smirked still with my eyes closed.

"Damn woman, since when did u get so strong?" I let out a breathy chuckle.

"Since I got married to you because you're so stubborn." he scoffed.

"I'm stubborn? Says the girl who won't get up." I chuckled.

"I got my stubbornness from you baby." he finally managed to remove the pillow. I groaned.

I opened my eyes and let out a soft hum in return when I felt Chad's warm hand on my thigh.

"What do you want?" I whispered once more, as I covered my mouth and let out a moan.

"I am bored, wake up." He whispered in my neck.

"Go watch the game and leave me alone." I said grabbing a pillow and covering my face with it, again.

"There's no game today. And for the second time this morning, it's our special day together." He laughed.

"Oh, my bad." I said sarcastically. I giggled. I removed the pillow from my face and looked at him clearly. His eyes were a ruddy color and half opened. He had slight dark circles under his eyes.

"You're not bored," I laughed. "You couldn't sleep at night because you wanted to know the gender of our baby, am I right?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe." He chuckled. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"And I thought you missed me." I laughed.

"I'll always miss you baby." I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a liar." I chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I'll always miss you and love you. You are so beautiful." My smile instantly turned into a frown.

I pushed the covers of me along with him, and went into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and sat on the edge of the tub. I started crying.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Chad asked while knocking on the door. I tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped my tears.

"Yes," I cried. "You called me beautiful."

"What's wrong with being beautiful?" he asked confusion evident in his voice. I sighed and got off the edge of the tub. I walked to the door and opened it, revealing a confused Chad.

"You lied." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

I walked to the bed and sat down. Chad followed.

"I'm fat. My stomach is the size or 3 beach balls, my face is huge, I can't stop eating, and I can't see my feet!" I wined tears falling from my eyes.

"Sonshine, baby." He whispered uncrossing my arms and wrapping them around his waist. "I Would never lie to you. You look beautiful whether you're pregnant or not. You look beautiful when you wake up in the morning with bad breath, dusty eyes and hair stuck on your forehead. You look beautiful when you're snoring at night. You always look beautiful and when were 70 years old and you have grey hair and you're on a wheel chair, I'll still tell you you're beautiful. You're the sexiest wife ever, old or young. You're pregnant, sweetie. Our beautiful baby is growing inside of you, that's why your tummy is big right now. You think you're unattractive with your mommy curves, but in reality, I seriously just want to touch you. I am attracted to you whether you're pregnant or not, whether you're old or young, whether your white or black and whether your short or tall. Hell, even if your bald I would love you and yell your beautiful." He said out of breath. I Grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me." I Said grinning.

"I Love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I Love you too." I smiled and pecked his lips one more time.

"Will you tell me what the gender is now?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not until we eat some breakfast." I Said.

"I am gonna make breakfast." He announced and walked out of the room.

I opened my closet and grabbed a green and black stripped shirt I slipped it on and got into my black jeans and flats. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked down stairs and smelled eggs. I grinned.

"Here you go. A yummy plate of eggs for my beautiful wife"

"Thanks." I Grinned and cut my eggs and started eating.

"When is your due date again?" He asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"August 7th, but the doctor warned me about being in labor before my due date. I just hope that doesn't happen so I would be ready on August 7th. I don't want to be working and suddenly my water breaks." I Said shuddering at the thought.

"Then take a vacation starting the first of August so you don't take any chances." He said.

"I guess you're right." I Shrugged. "I am tired of eating" I Sighed dropping my fork on my plate. It made a light bell sound. He laughed and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"You're supposed to eat it's for the baby. You're eating for two now"

"Yeah, he eats like pig just like you." I retorted. I slapped a hand on my mouth as I realized what I Said. He grinned 2 seconds later.

"We're having a boy?" He grinned.

"Yes, not the way I wanted you to find out. Actually I wanted to torture you till midnight." I Sighed.

"Yes." He got off his chair and kissed me. I laughed against his lips and kissed him back.

"Damn I have a big mouth." I Sighed.

"And that's why I love you." He grinned. "Looks like I need to buy blue paint." He said.

"I already got blue paint. It's in the baby's room," I Said.

"I'm going to start painting right now." He grinned.

"Can I help?" I grinned back.

"No." I Frowned and sighed. He started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I thought it was supposed to OUR special day together, today." He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, looking nervous. I raised an eyebrow. "But you know the baby must be more important than me, so go ahead."

I grabbed our plates and cups and took them to the sink. I didn't feel like washing so I decided to put them in the dish washer. As I was loading it, I felt two strong arms wrap around waist. I ignored them and continue to load it.

"Sonny…" I ignored him and finished loading the dish washer. "Sonny look at me." I finished setting the controls and detergent and wiped my hands with a towel.

"Go paint the room." I turned around and tried to walk around him, but he trapped me against the counter.

"Sonny, look, I'm sorry. I was caught up in the excitement of finally knowing the gender of our baby. Sonny you're as equally important to me as our child. In fact, right now, you're just a tad bit more since you're carrying our little boy right now and you're going to be giving birth to him." I secretly smiled. I decided to tease Chad a bit… I gasped.

"Chad how could you say your child is less important?" his eyes widened.

"But you just- you- but…" I started laughed. He looked at me confused.

"I was just messing with you." He sighed in relief and chuckled a bit.

"Not nice." I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. "Now, go get your stuff and I'll take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"That's a secret." I pouted and he just chuckled.

He cupped my check and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and sighed happily.

"But I assure it'll be _very _fun…" He said along with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I moved and there was a period where I had NO internet! It was horrible, but I'm back! Sorry if this chapter was a bit messy. I tried editing it in a different way this time but failed haha. So guys here's a questions. I'm planning on doing 3 more chapters including the epilogue but I would have something taken off so…**

**Do you want a chapter about channy's date or family dinner? U choose.**

**Before I go I want to give a HUGE thanks to **_**KeepCalmYourALovatic.**_** She helped me write MOST of this chapter since I was going through really bad writer's block! SO THANKS A LOT! **

**Well 7 reviews= UPDATE. I'm serious. So…**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	24. Chapter 24

**LAST CHAPTER! Thanks guys soo much for reading. I'd like to thank KEEPCALMYOURALOVATIC for writing the first half of this chapter. Read the note at the end :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I walked slowly down stairs, with my belly in front of me. Its August 19. 10 days after my due date and still my water hasn't broken yet. I am really tired of waiting, so I talked to my manager. I can go to the studio and write some new songs for my fourth album.

"Where are you going? "Chad said getting off the couch as he saw me.

"I am going to work." I Grinned proudly.

"And you're so proud of that?" He teased. I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sonny you can't go to work. What if your water breaks any moment now?" He exclaimed.

"Chad it's been 10 days since my due date, I doubt that I am going to get into labor today." I laughed.

"How are you gonna drive?" He smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're gonna drive me." I smirked back.

"But Sonny..."

"Now." I cut him off glaring.

"Ok fine, let's go Sonshine." I held my finger up and got a small plastic box of strawberries from the fridge and made my way out of the house with him following me.

"You know the best thing about you having a huge, but cute belly, Is this," He said putting the box of strawberries on my belly. I laughed loudly and smacked his arms.

"You're such a jerk." He chuckled and grabbed a strawberry out of the box and took a bite.

"If there's anything wrong call me." Chad said as he pulled up in front of the studio.

"Yeah yeah."I pecked his lips and got out of the car.

"Call me." He yelled through the window.

"Ok." I yelled back. I walked into the studio

"Sonny, you look great." My agent grinned, I laughed as she hugged me carefully.

"You're such a liar. I look so fat." I rolled my eyes.

"You look fine, and you have the whole pregnancy glow going on"

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"When's your due date?" She asked.

"I passed it." I sighed sitting on the round table.

"Then what are you doing here? Are you crazy? You're water may break any moment." She exclaimed.

"It's been 10 days, like it's gonna break now." I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Well you can't take any chances. What did Cooper say?" She asked sitting down in front of me.

"The same thing you said." I Shrugged.

"Well we got a point." I Sighed.

"You two worry too much. I am fine." I Waved my hands.

"You're stubborn"

"I know." I replied with a smile. She sighed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just give me some paper and a pen so I can start writing." She handed me a notebook and a pen. I sighed and placed a hand on my belly.

"Are you ok?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, he's just kicking." I laughed. She sighed in relief and placed a hand on her heart.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about. I've got everything under control." I said trying to cross my leg over the other but failing. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I felt something wet on my thigh. I shrugged. It's probably just sweat.

I sat up as I felt more water trail down my leg.

"Oh boy." I squeaked.

"What?" She asked her eyes glued to her phone.

"My water broke." She dropped her phone and looked at me with wide eyes.

"No"

"Yes." I nodded.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Take me to the hospital." I yelled.

"Ok, ok." She helped me up and I threw my arm around her shoulder and grabbed my purse as she helped me out.

"Call Chad." She said as she started the engine and started driving. I nodded and dialed his number.

"Sonny, are you ok?" I heard panic fill his voice.

"No, my water broke I am on my way to the hospital." I said in panic.

"Can't you hold it?" He asked.

"Really Chad?" I raised my eyebrows to myself.

"That was stupid, I am on my way." He hung up and I huffed and placed a hand on my belly.

"Ow." I Whined.

"I told you so." She sang.

"This isn't the time." I yelled. She chuckled nervously and drove off to the hospital. I hope everything went well…

* * *

><p>I woke up to see myself in white room with flowers everywhere. I tried getting up but laid back down, when I felt the sharp pain in my lower half. I smiled to myself as I remembered why I was here in the first place. A couple hours ago I had given birth to my beautiful baby boy. I was so happy. I sighed in content. I then realized Chad was sitting in the hospital room couch holding our baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked happy.<p>

"Awww," I accidently said. He quickly turned to look at me and smiled. He got up and walked over to me, still holding our baby boy.

"Hey beautiful." He said. I smiled. I tried sitting up once more. I succeeded. He looked down at our baby and back at me. I nodded. He slowly handed our baby boy to me. I smiled once he was securely in my arms. He was beautiful. I felt tears forming. I grabbed his tiny hands in mine. He wrapped it around my finger. He opened his eyes and I gasped. He had Chad's blue eyes. They were amazing. I ran my hand along his light brown hair.

"Hi baby," he just stared at me. "Hi handsome, I'm your mommy." I looked over at chad who was smiling and taking a picture. I smiled and chuckled.

"You guys look so cute." He said. I looked back at my baby.

"Welcome to the world Jake Daniel Cooper." I whispered. I felt warm sensation come over me. It felt amazing. I was finally a mother. A mother of this beautiful baby boy. A new chapter of my life had arrived. I had a different role and purpose now. The years to come would be amazing along with my wonderful husband, Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't care what anybody thought of me for being married and having a baby this young. I knew I was ready and I have no regrets. Yes there will be hard times, but I was ready to face them. I had my wonderful family now and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I was prepared and excited for the future, and happy for the beautiful present. I guess good thngs do happen in my life. But now it wasn't just my life, it was _Our life_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! Im sorry for the short and suckky ending. I couldn't find a way to end it. I might rewrite it later. :P. But what did you think? btw idk if im gonna do an epilogue. this probably is the last chapter so...**

**I just want to say thank you guys for sticking through this story. Thank you for those who have been sticking with me since my first story and 'My Life.' I never thought people would actually like it. You guys are amazing. And I love you all. This was the end of this story, but I will now continue my new story 'Someone's Watching Over Me'. And who knows maybe l'll do one shots of what happens in next from this story. AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS A LOT! I'm getting really emotional right now haha. Again thanks!  
>REVIEW!<br>xoxo Liz**


End file.
